The Truth Shall Set You Free!
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: It all begins with Timmy wishing for truth serum for a prank... but when Trixie accidentally swallows some of it without Timmy being aware, will she begin to reveal her real, tomboy side and dismantle the popular group in one fell swoop? Either way, Timmy is about to have an interesting day! Timmy x Trixie
1. Drinking the Serum

The other day, I was reading through a lot of Harry Potter fanfiction, and I stumbled across a story that inspired this one. To make a long story short, the idea of 'Truth Serum' always intrigued me and I always wondered what would happen if used on a person to let go of their inner emotions. Would things change up? Well... let's just say the idea really got me going! That, and the new 'Ant-Man and the Wasp' movie might have also inspired me a little! So, either way, I hope you enjoy a new Fairly Oddparents fanfiction! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Wanda could not understand the unusual wish that Timmy had just made as he was jumping up and down in excitement. "A truth potion? Why would you want to have a truth potion when you have fairies that can just magic people into telling the truth?"

Timmy rolled his eyes, remembering that incident. "It WAS how I found out Mom and Dad have lied to me multiple times about going out together and leaving me with Vicky, but I don't just want to wish everybody telling the truth! I just want to have a small bottle of truth serum that I'd like to pour in someone's drink. I'm hoping to put it in Mr. Crocker's morning coffee, just for a laugh or two!"

"I don't know, sport..." Wanda said as Cosmo came out, juggling flaming chainsaws as Wanda held her wand, replacing the chainsaws with harmless squeaky toys, much to Cosmo's disappointment. "Considering your track record on wishes, it'll only be a matter of time before this one backfires on you."

"Well... maybe, but I'm not asking for a BIG tub of truth serum. Just a small test tube of it." Timmy sighed. "Besides, if you can make my parents tell the truth through my wish, then it's not in Da Rules if I wish to use some truth serum. Besides, it's only for a test run. If it's successful, I might wish for a bigger glass."

"Well..." Wanda paused as she put her hand to her cheek, thinking about it. "Cosmo, what do you think about this?"

Cosmo paused as he looked over at Wanda and said, "Well, it all depends. What were you talking about?"

"Timmy wished for a small vial of truth serum to use." Wanda sighed as Cosmo's eyes widened in interest. "I think we should consider this before..."

"Consider that wish considered!" Cosmo said in excitement as he raised his wand up as it glowed. Before Wanda could protest, a small vial filled with yellow liquid, topped off with a cork, appeared in Timmy's hand as Timmy smiled in interest.

"Thanks, Cosmo! This is going to be fun, getting Crocker to confess embarrassing secrets!" Timmy chuckled.

"Do you... need us to go along, just in case something goes wrong?" Wanda asked as Timmy pocketed the vial. knowing that it was useless to even put up a convincing argument with Timmy.

Timmy paused as he tapped his foot, as if thinking about it. "Hmmmm... nah! I think I can handle myself for the day. Besides, it's just school!"

"Well, all right. But I should tell you now, this truth serum won't last. If mixed with another liquid and consumed, that person will say nothing but the truth for twenty-four hours." Wanda said. "Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

"Don't worry about it, Wanda? What could p-" Timmy started... before stopping himself. "You know, if I say what I'm going to say now, I might somehow cause this wish to go wrong, so I won't even say it! In fact, I wish I was at the school early so that I can make this trick work!"

Cosmo and Wanda looked at the ten year old boy, one with contempt and eagerness with the other one having a bad feeling about this as they raised their wands and poofed Timmy out of the room, along with his backpack. As soon as they were sure Timmy was gone, Wanda paused as she turned to her fairy husband. "Cosmo, have you ever had one of those feelings that this may turn out to be an interesting day, but at the same time, it could prove disastrous?"

"Well, isn't that every day?" Cosmo asked in confusion...before finding something on the ground as his eyes widened. "Ooo! A nickel! I'll call you Phillip the Third!"

Wanda sighed as she looked out the window. "Either way, honey, I'm sure that today might either go good for Timmy or bad for Timmy... which one, I'm not sure yet..."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the bus stopping at a bus stop, Chester and AJ were pretty much surprised to see that their friend wasn't even in the bus when they got in and took their seats.

"Hey, Chester, have you noticed Timmy isn't even here?" AJ said in suspicion.

"You don't think he's sick, do you?" Chester asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. But something is definitely not right in the city of Dimmsdale..." AJ frowned. "For example, Timmy would never miss a chance to try to convince Trixie to sit next to him."

"Isn't that, like, every day on the bus?" Chester asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, mostly." AJ said as the bus stopped and Trixie Tang, followed shortly by Veronica Star came in as the two girls were idly chatting. "But by now, he would be trying to kick us off the seat, trying to flirt with Trixie or trying to act cool around her when she's the most popular girl!"

Chester frowned, "When will Timmy start to realize that Trixie's just not as interested in geeks and geeky stuff like most of us are?"

AJ rolled his eyes as Trixie and Veronica passed by their seats. "Probably never. And even then, it would take a surprising miracle to even learn Trixie DOES like geeky stuff... but that'll never happen."

As Chester and AJ kept talking, Trixie paused as she leaned her ear a bit, overhearing a bit of Chester and AJ's conversation, about her in particular. She almost revealed a small smile as she felt relieved, knowing that her secrets about her being a tomboy were mostly safe. Though she still wishes that she could just come out in public and tell everyone just how much she liked geeky stuff, but she couldn't tell anyone about it. The only person who knew was Timantha, and even then, she never saw her again.

She sighed as she just wished, just this once, that she could reveal her geeky side and not be afraid to show it... but that was just not possible, even for her... one wrong word and she could easily get kicked out of the popularity group once and for all...

"Like, Trixie?"

"Hm?" Trixie blinked, pausing as she turned to see Veronica frowning.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past couple of minutes! I said, what do you think of my shoes?" Veronica smiled, pointing towards some fancy white boots that her parents had bought for her.

Trixie looked interested in the shoes as she said, "Wow, they look so pretty, Veronica!"

Veronica smirked as she said, "If you want fancy boots like mine, you'll have to step up your game, girl!"

Trixie Tang rolled her eyes, "Maybe after I get my nails done after school!"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" Veronica said as the bus started to arrive at the school.

* * *

Inside the school, Timmy chuckled a bit as he snuck out of the teacher's lounge, serum in hand, as he snuck over to his locker. "Okay, got some drops in Crocker's coffee... and I still have a little left, just in case I want to have a little fun with Vicky... boy, this is going to be a little fun..."

It was at that moment the students came in just as Timmy was arriving at his locker. As Timmy started to open his locker, he heard a voice that surprised him.

"Timmy?"

Timmy yelped as he threw his hands up in the air, causing the small bottle of truth serum to fly up into the air, the cork not on as it headed straight for the drinking fountain. But Timmy didn't notice as he saw Chester and AJ approach him. "Oh, hey guys!"

"Timmy, where have you been? We didn't see you at the bus! And how come you're early for school?" AJ asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Timmy paused as he gave a smirk. Chester, catching the smirk, frowned, "Uh-oh. What have you done, Timmy?"

"Oh, nothing important. Let's just say that I put a little something in Crocker's morning coffee..." Timmy smirked to himself as Chester and AJ's eyes widened in shock.

"What did you put in there, dude? Anything that may get him mad at us?" Chester asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. It all depends on what happens when we get to class." Timmy said as he got his books and motioned over to the two. "Now come on!"

As Timmy shut his locker, not bothering to check to see if he had the truth serum in his pocket, ran off with Chester and AJ following, both having a strange feeling that Timmy was about to pull off a prank.

As for the bottle of truth serum, as mentioned, it landed near the edge of the top of the fire alarm, aiming over the water fountain as Trixie and Veronica were going towards it. "I just need a quick drink, Veronica. Excuse me."

As Trixie turned on the water fountain, some of the truth serum started to drip from the bottle and into the running water as Trixie took a couple seconds sip and drank it. As soon as Trixie was done, she felt around her mouth for a minute as she said, "Water is tasting particularly bitter today..."

Trixie then turned to Veronica with a smile as she said, "I believe I'm ready to go."

"Ready to face a crazy teacher that believes in fairies?" Veronica rolled her eyes. "And giving a nobody kid constant Fs?"

"Oh come on, Veronica, Timmy isn't a nobody." Trixie nonchalantly said as Veronica stopped.

"Uh, what?" Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"I know the popular kids don't have an affinity with the unpopular kids, Timmy in particular, but you have to admit, Timmy Turner has a big heart." Trixie said with a smile.

Veronica raised an eyebrow as she said, "The guy keeps trying to get in close with you and flirt!"

"I don't know. I think he's kinda cute when he does it." Trixie said... as her eyes widen in shock as she covered her mouth.

Veronica raised an eyebrow in surprise too as she said, "You think the nobody Turner kid is cute?"

"I... I guess I do..." Trixie said slowly.

Veronica immediately felt her head as she asked, "Like, are you feeling okay, Trixie?"

Trixie rolled her eyes as she said, "Veronica, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me! So I think Timmy is cute, it's no big deal! Let's just drop the subject and get to class before we're late!"

Veronica frowned in suspicion as she said, "Okay, but we're bringing it up at lunch!"

Trixie rolled her eyes as she followed Veronica, _"Sheesh, Veronica is such a witch! Why I am friends with her, I will never figure out!"_

* * *

And with that, the first chapter is set up! How do you guys like it? Next time, the truth serum will start to work wonders! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. An Unusual Morning In School

Time for another new chapter of the story! First, I like to thank MarioDS01 for a couple ideas he had in mind for the story! What they are, you'll find out in later chapters! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Trixie started scratching her throat a little bit as she sat down near the back of the class, feeling a little awkward as she got comfortable.

 _"Why did I just tell Veronica that I thought Timmy Turner was cute? I mean, in my personal opinion, he is cute, and has a strong heart of gold, but I never say it out loud... that is, until recently!"_

The popular girl started to brush her hair a little bit as she wondered, _"Hmmm... maybe I better bundle up my hair in a ponytail... would I look good in a ponytail?"_

All of a sudden, as if thinking about it, she turned to Veronica, sitting next to her and asked, "Hey Veronica, I'm thinking about getting a ponytail for my hair?"

"A ponytail? Whatever for?" Veronica asked.

"Oh, I don't know, I just feel like a ponytail." Trixie smiled. "Oh, maybe an oversized shirt that has a football team on it..."

Veronica raised her eyebrow in confusion... as her eyes lit up, "Oh, you mean, like a football jersey that a dreamy football player would give you, and claiming you as his own..."

"Ew, no. I mean a real oversized shirt I can own and wear. Why would I want a sweaty jersey from a football player?" Trixie gave a frown.

Veronica looked shocked at this reaction. "Didn't you always say that your dream was to have a football player rub your shoulders and give you his jersey for good luck...?"

Trixie laughed as she said, "Oh, Veronica, you think I was being honest about that?"

Trixie turned around as her eyes widened and covered her mouth as Veronica looked at her strangely, before turning back, expecting the teacher to come in at any moment.

 _"I can't believe I just said I lied to Veronica out loud! Ugh, what am I going to tell her next, that I think she sucks as a friend, that I know she's trying to overthrow me in popularity, that I can tell from her eyes that because she's under my shadow, she wants to usurp me? Heck, she can have the popular girl special for all I care! But I can't tell her that, because I have... I have a reputation to keep... a reputation I hate... and worry that I'll lose it if I confess a single one..."_

* * *

AJ and Chester noticed nearby that Trixie was pounding her head in frustration as Timmy was sitting down. AJ paused as he said, "Say, dudes, what do you suppose is the matter with Trixie?"

Timmy, upon hearing Trixie's name, lifted his head up as he turned to see that Trixie was thinking to herself. Timmy's smile then turned into a lovesick smile as he said, "She's probably just thinking about last night's homework or something. Mr. Crocker did overload us with plenty of it..."

"True that." Chester nodded before noticing Timmy's lovesick stare... before groaning. "Oh no, not again. Timmy, when will you ever learn? Trixie is just NOT into you."

Timmy looked between his friends as he said, "I know you think I don't have a chance with her, but honestly, I believe I might. Things will change with Trixie, you just don't realize it yet."

"Why?" Chester asked. "You act like you KNOW who Trixie really is."

Timmy paused as he turned his head back to the table as he said, "Believe me, I just do. In fact, I'm going to attempt to sit next to her at lunch."

"Again?" AJ crossed his arms. "Timmy, you know you're just going to be thrown in the trash like every other time!"

"Hey, maybe this time, it'll be different!" Timmy smiled optimistically.

Chester sighed as AJ opened his mouth to talk to Timmy. "Dude, don't bother. Once his mind is on Trixie, it won't stop running until he's either rejected or kicked out."

AJ looked over to Chester and nodded, "I guess I should agree with that..."

"Hey, you guys sound like I don't get close to Trixie, but believe me, I have. Remember when I was popular for one day?" Timmy pointed out. "And when I was the student body president, which by the way, your secret service shenanigans were NOT appreciated!"

Chester narrowed his eyes as he asked, "Why did you have to bring up old stuff?"

"Well... then there's the time I had auditioned for Mr. Bickles's show where Trixie was one of the romantic leads and I got in..." Timmy paused.

"Didn't you have a voice similar to Chip Skylark and for some reason, you blew it at the last minute when we heard your actual singing voice?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, how DID that even happen?" Chester asked in suspicion.

Timmy looked a little nervous as he quickly answered, "Uh... internet?"

AJ and Chester narrowed their eyes at Timmy... before both of them shrugged. Timmy had half a mind to reveal that he knew about Trixie's hidden tomboy side, but thought better of it. After all, this was Trixie's personal secret... and even though she didn't know she told it to him while he was being 'Timantha', he knew it was a big secret. Even after he confessed to Trixie that he did like girl things to her, he knew he wanted to talk with Trixie more... and he had been determined to get that same level of connection since then.

Timmy shook his head as he said, "Look, my point is that I know Trixie more than you guys think. You're just seeing the outside of her. If you just look inside her heart, you'll see she has good intentions..."

"Well, good luck with that." AJ rolled his eyes before leaning close to Chester. "One dollar says Timmy's kicked out in ten seconds."

"I say two dollars that he gets kicked out after a minute." Chester smirked.

"...you're on." AJ and Chester shook hands as the door opened as a familiar humpback teacher had came in, a bit of a bad mood enlightening his face.

"All right, you little whelps, I just had my morning coffee and I'm ready to teach... not like you're going to learn anything..." Mr. Crocker said as he bent down and picked up the papers he graded. "First, I'm going to hand you your math quizzes, while I give them to you with my humble opinions. First, you, Turner."

Timmy rolled his eyes, but was looking in anticipation, wondering when the truth serum would kick in. So, it was no surprise to Timmy that he got a... Crocker looked at the paper as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, wait a minute. I was about to give you the usual grade, but it seems you answered a few questions correctly." Denzel said in surprise as he pulled out a pen and changed the grade. "So, you get a C plus, I guess."

Timmy looked surprise as he received the grade, along with everyone as all eyes turned to Timmy. Timmy blinked as he thought, _"That must be the truth serum kicking in... I'm not going to complain, I'll just take it and be happy that I don't have an F in this..."_

"On the other hand..." Denzel Crocker then turned to see Francis sitting not too far away from Timmy. "Francis, I understand that math is not your strong suit, BUT THESE GRADES ARE ABYSMAL! F!"

Francis's eyes widened as he curled up his fists and growled at Denzel. But Mr. Crocker stood firm as he said, "Don't growl at me, you know you should study hard- GAH!"

Everyone winced as Francis's fist collided with Mr. Crocker's face, sending the teacher flying into the chalkboard, leaving an imprint of his body as he slid down. Crocker recovered as he started to walk around. "Anyway, moving on..."

As Crocker went around and gave the papers to the remaining students, most everyone was surprised that save for Francis, Crocker had not handed out a single F, despite the fact that their teacher had said, "I want to give you AN F, but you have questions correct, so here's a new grade!". Nobody was surprised that AJ got an A plus, as per usual.

As soon as Crocker was done handing over the papers, he turned to everyone. "Now, class, normally would be a time to move to another new subject of math, but truthfully, I hate teaching and want to give you a better form of education in the form of what "I" would prefer to teach you! About the existence of..."

"Oh no..." AJ and Chester groaned as everyone, even Timmy, covered their ears as Crocker went into spasms.

"FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker yelled out as he pulled up the screen and rolled out a projector as he started to talk about a brand new subject. "Now at last, you'll understand the true nature of the world and other worlds surrounding it... like magic existing and happening as we speak!"

Everyone groaned as most of them were tuning out Crocker's spasms as AJ whispered to Chester, "I knew our teacher was crazy, but he never went down this level!"

Timmy snickered a bit as AJ raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Timmy..."

"Don't worry, AJ. Let's just say I have a plan..." Timmy smirked as AJ and Chester raised an eyebrow, not sure of what was going on. "AJ, take all the notes on Crocker you can and Chester, you have your camera with you?"

Chester raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Take pictures. Before lunch, we'll be taking these to Principal Waxelplax..." Timmy gave a devilish grin.

Little did Timmy realize that as he was watching Crocker unwillingly humiliate himself because of the truth serum he drank, Trixie was in the back, tuning out Crocker but feeling an urge to pull out the baseball cap she hid inside her desk just to wear it around. Trixie paused as she turned to Veronica. "Hey Veronica, what do you think about hats?"

"Hats?" Veronica blinked.

"You know, like a nice baseball cap to show it off... maybe turn it to the side like you're cool..." Trixie gave a happy smile.

Veronica frowned as she looked at Trixie weirdly. "That sounds like a boy thing to do."

"I know, right? It sounds great!" Trixie gave a smile, not realizing what she said to Veronica.

Veronica looked at her "friend" strangely before turning to her book as she gave glances to Trixie in concern, wondering what was going on with her.

* * *

And the second chapter has come to a close! How did you guys like it? Again, I like to thank MarioDS01 for a few of the ideas that will be appearing throughout the story, so keep an eye out, if you will! Find out what happens next time! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Chaos at Lunchtime

And now, we go on to the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The bell had rung for lunch as all the kids were getting into the cafeteria, save for Timmy, AJ and Chester, who were already on their way to the principal's office to show Principal Waxelplax the interesting class that Crocker was teaching (or lack thereof, considering Crocker hadn't realized he was rambling about fairies) as the kids were sitting in their usual spots. As Trixie sat in her usual spot in the popular table, she noticed the bodyguards ready to take their positions as she turned to Veronica. "Hey, Veronica, I've been wondering. Do we really need bodyguards near the lunch table?"

"Uh, duh, Trixie! How else are we going to make sure that this is the 'popular table', where only the 'popular kids' sit?" Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"That's another thing. Isn't popularity just a 'concept'? I mean, just because we're seen as 'high class', it means we're just allowed to ignore the lower class and treat them like dirt?" Trixie frowned. "I mean come on. I'm sure these 'guards' have something better to do than to just stand around and wait until some unpopular kid approaches us!"

"Uh, well..." Veronica stumbled, before frowning. "What is with you today, Trixie? First, calling Timmy Turner, the most unpopular kid in school cute, then wanting to wear a hat backwards like a hipster, now you're questioning our popularity skills!"

"Who's questioning whose popularity skills?"

Trixie and Veronica turned to see Tad and Chad, the two rich and popular boys approaching and sitting across from the two girls as Veronica sighed.

"Like, Tad, Chad, you two are not going to believe the stupid questions that Trixie keeps spouting!" Veronica started.

"Well, I believe they're reliable questions." Trixie crossed her arms. "I mean, I'm just saying, maybe we should just forget the matter of who's popular and who's not?"

Three gasps were heard coming out of the three popular people as they looked at Trixie as if she was crazy. Tad then laughed a bit as he said, "You're joking!"

Tad continued laughing a bit as Trixie just stared at him with a confused expression. Tad's laughs started to slow down a bit as he slowly started to say, "Y-you're not laughing..."

Chad frowned as he looked up at Trixie. "Trixie, I know there are like, four popular kids at this table, but let's face it, we're at this table because we are the best, fashionable and coolest kids that there are, each of us coming from a very rich background, while the rest are below our feet and should be licking them up. That's the way it has been, and how it always is."

Trixie frowned, knowing that Chad was wrong in his sentiments, but before she could make her objections, she heard the voice of a very familiar kid approaching the table.

"Hiya, Trixie!"

Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes, along with the other popular kids, turned towards the familiar pink hat wearing boy wearing a smile. Veronica rolled her eyes as she said, "Oh great, him again..."

"Forget it, loser! You are not sitting here, no matter how many times you ask!" Tad frowned. "Trixie, do what you do best!"

But Timmy ignored Tad as he asked, "You wouldn't mind if I sit next to you, would you?"

Tad and Chad crossed their arms, expecting the usual 'SECURITY' shout from Trixie. What came out of her mouth... was not what any of them were expecting.

"Of course, Timmy. You can sit next to me if you like." Trixie smiled as she patted the empty seat next to her.

Timmy shook his head in shock, as did the other popular kids. "Wait, really?"

"Sure!" Trixie smiled. "Come on, Timmy, I don't bite."

"Uh, excuse me!" Tad frowned as Timmy was about to sit at the table. "When did you start calling the loser by name?"

"Since just now, and he is NOT a loser!" Trixie growled.

Timmy's eyes widened in shock as he asked, "Did the temperature just drop in here?"

"But, Trixie! He's not rich! He's not popular!" Chad frowned.

"Maybe he isn't..." Trixie smiled a bit as she turned to Timmy. "But I do know what he IS!"

Timmy raised an eyebrow as he opened his mouth... before Trixie lifted him up a bit and bent down, smashing her lips against his. Timmy's eyes widened in surprise, wondering if this was really happening. Right about now, all attention was turned towards the popularity table as most of the others stared stunned, speechless.

Chester's mouth dropped as he turned to AJ. "Uh, dude? Who won the bet?"

"I... don't think any of us did..." AJ said, just as speechless as Chester was.

Timmy closed his eyes and smiled as he gave a kiss back as he put his arms around her. After a couple of minutes, they let go of each other as their lips parted for air as Trixie gave a giggle.

"Have you been practicing, Timmy?" Trixie giggled. "Because it sure shows."

"Er... you might say that." Timmy said, not complaining, but still just as surprised.

Trixie giggled as she blushed. Tad and Chad stared furiously as one of them decided to burst out a shout.

"HEY!" Tad growled, getting Trixie's attention. "What the heck was that, Trixie?"

"Uh, what does it look like? I'm kissing the boy I have a crush on!" Trixie rolled her eyes.

Timmy's eyes widened even more, and even if they didn't the elicted gasps in the whole room was enough to reveal it.

Chad growled as he turned to Timmy. "Okay, loser, what trickery did you pull on OUR girl?"

"I didn-" Timmy started, but Trixie, overhearing Chad, growled as she stood up and slammed her hand on the table.

"Excuse me?" Trixie bared her teeth. "YOUR girl? YOUR girl?"

Chad blinked. "You know, our girl. You belong to Tad and I! We share you!"

"Share me? More like you only want me because of my body!" Trixie growled at Chad and Tad. Veronica gasped upon hearing that as the two boys's eyes widened nervously. "That's right, I know what you two have been doing ever since we spend time alone! You take peeks at me whenever I go alone in the bathroom! One or both you grope my butt when I let you near! I never said anything because I was afraid that if I brought it up, I might lose my popularity!"

Timmy covered his mouth in shock as his mind was scrambling. _"Oh my gosh? So Tad and Chad are just closet-"_

"You're both perverts, perverts, both of you!" Trixie growled. "And it's not just me, you leer your eyes towards the next pretty face or bottom you saw, even if it was a non-popular!"

"Uh... we have... no idea what you're talking about..." Tad said, sweating nervously.

"Dude, shut it!" Chad whispered.

Trixie then turned to Timmy. "And you know what? Timmy may be un-popular, but at least he's faithful and honest to everyone! And not only that, he keeps eyes up to here." Trixie said, pointing to her eyes. "Half of the time, you guys don't even look at my eyes at all! Sure, you tell me I'm pretty!"

"Er, gosh, you're pretty!" Tad and Chad started, hoping that'll calm her down.

"That's not going to work this time!" Trixie growled... before calming down. "But thank you though." She went back to growling. "But you guys are creeps! Honest to god creeps who don't care about anybody but themselves! Insulting and belittling others and wanting to be the dominant force... well, no more! I'm not going to stand for it! I'm telling my parents about what you two have been doing to me, and I will make sure YOUR families never see the easy life AGAIN! SECURITY!"

The bouncer immediately ran over and was about to grab Timmy before Trixie shook her head. "Not him! THEM!"

Tad stammered. "You can't just toss us out of the group! We're the popular kids! We made that pact ourselves!"

"Well, I think starting today, the pact comes to an end!" Trixie growled. "Don't EVER come in contact with me again!"

And with that, the bouncer then threw the two popular boys straight into the trash can, publically humiliated for the first time.

Veronica had been staring at this exchange with wide eyes as she turned to Trixie. "Uh, Trixie... is what you say really true, like, about what Tad and Chad did to you? Because if it is, you should have told me, I'm your friend, I would have-"

"-have done what?" Trixie sighed. "Veronica, you don't have to keep following me around? I know you've been secretly trying to overthrow me!"

Veronica's eyes widened. "Like, what? What do you-"

"Don't lie, Veronica! You wanted to be who the boys admired, you wanted to have the coolest parts, but you can never achieve it because you were in my shadow, and let's face it, you were pretty crazy." Trixie sighed.

"Crazy?" Veronica growled. "CRAZY!"

"But that doesn't matter anymore. In fact, NONE of this matters! Popularity, non-popularity, cool kids, lame kids, it doesn't matter what we are! We're just ordinary kids, plain as day! And maybe it's time we all realize that! Nobody is going to be popular forever, and we'll just end up as a fad if we keep growing up! Sure, I love wanting to see what's the popular thing as much as the next girl, but I'm not standing for it anymore! I'm done playing the popular girl for boys to oogle at! Veronica, if you still think you want to be that popular, go ahead and try it, but if not, then maybe you are my best friend!"

Veronica looked at Trixie, conflicted about what to do... before sighing as she stood up. "Then I guess this isn't the popular table anymore. You prefer to be a geek, then?"

"If, by geek, you mean, an ordinary person, then yes." Trixie sighed.

"Well then..." Veronica smirked as she put on the Trixie wig and laughed a bit. "Looks like I'm going to be the new Trixie after all!"

"Or you could just be yourself, since the new me is going to be with him." Trixie pointed out as she turned to Timmy, who was still trying to comprehend what was going on.

Veronica's eyes lit up as she threw the wig aside. "You're right! Come along, bouncer! I have some new popular friends to make!"

And so, without a word, Veronica left as people still looked at Trixie, still speechless as Trixie gave a sigh.

"Her loss, I suppose..." Trixie smiled as she turned to Timmy. "But I'm glad I was able to finally lift all of this off my chest. I feel like a new Trixie Tang. Listen, Timmy, I'm sorry for ignoring you all these months, even when we were in kindergarten. Now that I'm not popular anymore, I can start fresh."

Timmy still couldn't believe what had just happened as he stared at Trixie. He didn't know what had happened that caused Trixie to change, but he didn't seem to be complaining. Trixie looked at Timmy before sighing. "Sorry for the sudden kiss on the lips, though, you have no idea how long I wanted to do that."

"It's all right, Trixie." Timmy gave a warm smile. "I actually enjoyed it. It's a little different from the norm..."

"I'm happy to see you enjoyed it." Trixie giggled as the two were now talking, everyone turning back to their lunch, save for Chester and AJ, who only looked at the two in confusion before turning back to their lunch...

And Tad and Chad, the two of which popped out of the garbage and grumbled as Tad said, "Who does she think she is, tossing us out like that?"

"Well... Trixie sure as heck isn't going to get away with this!" Chad growled. "She will be ours, make no mistake!"

* * *

And the second chapter has come to a close! How did you guys like it? Again, I like to thank MarioDS01 for a few of the ideas that will be appearing throughout the story, so keep an eye out, if you will! Find out what happens next time! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. The Fairies Figuring Out the Puzzle

And now, time for the next chapter of this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was still lunch time as Timmy couldn't believe what was going on today. He didn't know whether the stars had aligned or if Crocker getting expelled out of teaching would have something to do with his good mood, but he was feeling ecstatic that Trixie Tang, the girl he loved, not only destroyed the popularity group and uprooted the status quo, but was actually letting him sit next to her at lunch. No overreactions, no calling for security, nothing. It was like, the Trixie he was looking at was a completely different Trixie.

"You know, Trixie, something about you feels... different. I can't quite put my finger on what." Timmy said. "I mean, I'm happy you're giving me a chance..."

"And I should have given it to you, Timmy." Trixie sighed as she looked down. "Believe me, there were so many times that I wanted to have you sit next to me and we could just talk together. Ever since you went from popular to uncool, I saw the big heart and the sacrifices you made, and for so long, I wanted to make those same sacrifices, but I couldn't because I was afraid of what people would think. Well... screw the people! I just want to be myself! So, I'm sorry if I ever became a witchy girl to you, Timmy, acting like I never cared and only cared when you got popular most of the time..."

"It's okay, Trixie. I know you were just playing hard-to-get..." Timmy warmly smiled towards her.

"That's the thing. I HATED playing hard-to-get." Trixie sighed. "And now that I'm not popular anymore, I can finally do the things I do best. Timmy, would you like to hang out with me and... well... help me get into a normal life?"

The ten-year-old boy looked at the love of his life in surprise as Trixie fluttered her eyes a little bit. She giggled as she held his hand. "Please. I need you to help me be me..."

Timmy looked in her eyes, wondering if there was a trick somewhere... but when he realized she was being serious, he gave a smile as he said, "If you want me to help you, you came to the right guy..."

Trixie gave a smile as she hugged Timmy. "Oh, Timmy, you're the sweetest boy I could have ever met!"

As Trixie displayed this public affection towards Timmy, the others were looking at the table, either in jealousy or amazement... either way, Chester and AJ were still looking over as Chester asked, "I'm a little confused. Does this mean Timmy's popular again, or is Trixie one of us now?"

"I"m not sure myself..." AJ said as he looked at the popular chart. "But I have a feeling this is going to be irrelevant soon enough."

* * *

After lunch, as Timmy was getting the next set of schoolbooks from his locker, Cosmo and Wanda appeared as stickers in his notebook as Wanda smiled, "We're back, sweetie! Sorry we took a while, but we just got finished with inspection! Now, what did we miss?"

"Oh, you know, a lot of fun with the truth serum. I just got Mr. Crocker fired from his job, and Principal Waxelplax is substituting in a few moments." Timmy explained.

Cosmo raised an eyebrow. "The dim-witted principal? She can be a substitute?"

"Surprisingly so. She didn't have any substitutes planned, so she's taking over. Besides, she said she'll be doing double-duty." Timmy said. "But you're not going to believe what just went on at lunch, involving Trixie!"

Wanda, hearing this, rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, she rejected you, again. Sport, I'm trying to support your dreams, I am, but..."

"Actually, it's Tad and Chad who got rejected from the popular table!" Timmy said, causing Wanda to shake her head in shock and Cosmo... studying the lines on the notebook, trying to see where they went.

"Wh-what?" Wanda said in shock. "Now I am curious as to what had went on!"

And so, Timmy told Cosmo and Wanda about what happened at lunch, trying to condense it as best as he could without making himself look suspicious. Wanda reacted with shock and surprise, and covered her mouth when she heard that Tad and Chad were secret perverts. Cosmo half-paid attention to the story, and half-paid attention to the number of lines on the notebook paper.

"And now, Trixie wants me to hang out at the mall today, to try out a new look! I don't know what came over her, but I have to say, I'm starting to like the new Trixie. She destroyed her popularity AND the status charts in one go!" Timmy smiled. "I think there may be a chance between me and her after all!"

"Wow..." Cosmo said as he turned to Timmy. "Do you really think you have a chance with Trixie?"

"If she keeps going with this... I might!" Timmy smiled. "After all, I know she kept her tomboy side hidden... and now that she's letting it out, I'm going to see if I can help her out and get her into the normal mess-ups of society!"

"Well, that's good news, sport, but... by any chance, do you know WHY Trixie acted like this?" Wanda asked, having a strange feeling.

"No clue! But I'm not complaining!" Timmy gave a large grin.

"One more thing, Timmy. Where exactly did you put that bottle of truth serum after you were done with it?" Wanda asked.

Timmy blinked in confusion and shrugged. "No idea. I just tossed it away when I was done with it."

"There didn't happen to still be some liquid in that bottle, was there?" Wanda asked.

"Again, I wouldn't know." Timmy sighed. "Why?"

Wanda and Cosmo looked at each other nervously as Wanda said, "No reason. Well, it seems you got everything under control, so..."

"Just one wish to do. I wish I had some new shoes." Timmy said. "Nothing too shiny, nothing too flashy, just some nice new shoes."

"All right!" Wanda said as she and Cosmo raised their wands and poofed onto Timmy's feet some new shoes.

"Thanks, guys!" Timmy smiled as he examined the shoes. "Anyway, I better get to class, I only have two minutes until the bell rings for the afternoon!"

"See you later!" Cosmo and Wanda smiled as they poofed out of the notebook. As Timmy left, Cosmo and Wanda appeared, floating as thankfully, nobody was out in the halls. Wanda then looked to Cosmo nervously as she asked, "Cosmo, that truth serum you gave Timmy... do you know what the bottle looked like?"

Cosmo nodded as he looked up at the ceiling and floated up, pointing to the empty beaker. "Here it is right now!"

Wanda floated up as she examined the beaker and looked below them to see the water fountain... Wanda looked worried as she grabbed the bottle and said, "We need to take this to Jorgen! We need to know exactly how many people drank from this, and I have a feeling it isn't just Mr. Crocker who drank it!"

Cosmo raised an eyebrow in confusion as he said, "So what's the danger?"

"Come on, you idiot!" Wanda said as she raised her arm, with her wand starting glowing as the two poofed with the close to empty bottle over to Fairy World, wondering just how many people had drank from the fountain...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, after school arrives as Timmy and Trixie begin to hang out together, with Chester and AJ closely following, not used to having the popular girl in their ranks! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. The One That Got Away

And now, time for the next chapter of the story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Later on, above Earth, in the land of Fairy World, inside the house of one certain giant fairy with big muscles, Cosmo and Wanda floated nervously as Jorgen was waving his giant wand around the almost empty bottle of Truth Serum. Jorgen paused as he gave a frown.

"Well, aside from almost all the bottle being used up, it seems to work fine. Twenty-four hour truth telling to the max." Jorgen said as he turned to the fairies. "Now why do you look so worried?"

"It's just... when we found the bottle we gave Timmy, it was hovering over a water fountain and we think maybe some people drank it mixed with the water!" Wanda said.

"Hmmm..." Jorgen frowned. "It does seem like an issue. But I already waved my wand over it, and I can easily say that only two people drank from the truth serum."

"Only two?" Wanda said in surprise.

"Wow, that's like, less than ten!" Cosmo said, also in surprise.

"And both of which relate to Turner. Denzel Crocker..." Jorgen said as Wanda and Cosmo nodded, not surprised. "And Trixie Tang."

Wanda sighed in relief as she said, "Oh, well, if that's all who drank the potion, then everything's fine. No catastrophic disaster."

"Oh, but there IS a catastrophic disaster about to occur." Jorgen frowned as he picked up some slides and began to show a few events from Timmy's adventure with the the Darkness and everyone else. "You all remember, of course, about the Darkness and how Timmy Turner defeated it."

"We all do by now, Jorgen." Wanda rolled her eyes.

Jorgen glared at Wanda as he showed the next slide showing Timmy's family, friends and enemies, and in the center next to Timmy was a smiling Trixie Tang. "Then you also remember how most everyone found out about us and Timmy's secret!"

"Well, most of us WERE in a dire peril, so it was understandable that we couldn't change ourselves." Wanda nodded, but blinked. "But you wiped most everyone's memories so that everything would go back to the status quo. Right?"

"Eh, not exactly." Jorgen sighed as he put the slide show aside and pointed to a monitor. "I didn't find this out until two days after the events, but I just happened to be flipping over to kids to see if they were miserable or not, and Trixie Tang was in the middle of those screens."

Cosmo and Wanda turned as the screen flipped on to reveal Trixie Tang in the past, in her room as she seemed to be drawing something and sighing happily. Wanda raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't SEEM to be miserable."

"That's what confuses me!" Jorgen yelled... before sighing. "But then I remembered something you two told me about the time when Turner turned into a girl."

"Please do not let me relive those memories..." Cosmo shuddered. "I do not want to remember being Cosma!"

Jorgen shook his head as he tossed a nickel over at Cosmo as Cosmo's eyes widened in delight. "There, that should shut him up for a few minutes. Anyway, I thought it might have been a phase she went through, but turns out her secret of being a tomboy was genuine."

"Wow..." Wanda said in surprise.

"Not only that, but, and Cupid can confirm this as well, but Trixie Tang happens to have a huge crush on Timmy Turner as well. She was just afraid that if she said anything to those fake friends of hers, she would lose her popularity, so she had to play it up like she hated him." Jorgen sighed. "When, in reality, she liked him since kindergarten."

"Wow..." Wanda said in surprise. "And here I am, a fool like Cosmo, thinking that Timmy would never have a chance... but because she drank the potion, she did the things she wanted to do, but was never aware of what she did! At least nobody is in danger."

"Ah ah ah, that is where you are wrong, puny fairy! We ARE in danger!" Jorgen frowned as Wanda looked at him in confusion. "You remember Da Rules, of course. Could you recite what we do about true love for me?"

Wanda nodded as she started, "No fairy can interfere with true lo-" Wanda's eyes widened in shock. "Oh..."

"Yeah! Now you get it!" Jorgen said as she pointed back to the screen, showing Trixie drawing up Timmy with two floating figures with green and pink hair respectively. "I thought I wiped everyone's memories away, BUT it turns out I never wiped her memory! I thought it was a mistake on my part, until I realized something. I thought the instant crush on Turner was because of you two... BUT it turns out I was false in my assumptions. She still has her memory of what Turner did to save the universe AND most importantly... our existence."

"And you're saying that... if Trixie reveals us in public-" Wanda gasped. "Does this mean we'll have to pack our bags or at least get Timmy to know what's going on?"

"Not necessarily..." Jorgen paused in thought. "I was hoping to save this for later on, but... I have a plan. As you know, we have a bit of a fairy shortage."

"Kind of your own fault for allowing the rule of no fairy babies... with the exception of Poof." Wanda pointed out.

"Hmmm... indeed." Jorgen frowned before shaking his head. "But anyway, I was thinking about opening a program and..."

Wanda listened in as Cosmo was hugging the nickel in sheer delight, not paying attention to the conversation between his wife and Jorgen.

* * *

The last bell rang as all the kids were running out of the school, eager to get home to their families or go hang out with friends. But for one certain former popular girl, Trixie Tang was waiting near the doors as she saw Timmy catching up.

"My Timmy!" Trixie smiled as she grabbed Timmy in a hug, surprising him.

"You know..." Timmy gave a warm smile. "I could get used to this..."

Trixie giggled as she let go of the boy she loved and gave a warm smile to him. "So, are you up for buying comics in the mall?"

"Let's!" Timmy's eyes widened in excitement as he grabbed her hand.

Trixie giggled as the two started walking off together. "I just need to make a quick stop on the clothing store in the mall first, but believe me, it'll be worth it after you see me in some new duds."

"Trixie, I'll like you even IF you don't have any new clothes." Timmy pointed out as Trixie gave a giggle.

As the two kids were walking, AJ and Chester were watching in surprise as AJ looked at his friend. "Chester, I think we are just witnessing the beginning of a new era..."

"What makes you think that?" Chester asked in confusion.

"Look over there..." AJ said as he pointed over to Veronica smiling as she was gathering new girls for her new clique. "With Veronica now being the popular girl... and Tad and Chad no longer being seen as the number one popular alpha boys, the chart is going to go way out of wack!"

"I suppose so..." Chester said as he noticed Veronica coming up to the two.

"Hello, you two." Veronica gave a smirk as her two girl entourage came in. "I'd like to make an offer to the both of you."

AJ and Chester looked at each other in curiosity as they leaned towards Veronica, curious to see what she was up to.

* * *

And the fifth chapter is done! How did you guys like it? As for what will happen next chapter, well, I suppose you'll have to tune in and find out for yourself, won't you? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Trixie Saved By Magic

Time for a new chapter of the Fairly Oddparents fanfic! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A long while later, outside the dressing room of a clothing store, Timmy was looking at his watch, already bored and impatient as he thought to himself, "If I wasn't in love with this beautiful girl right now, I would totally be hanging out at the arcade..."

"Oh, Timmy?"

Timmy looked up... and his eyes widened as his mouth dropped upon seeing the brand new Trixie standing right before him. Sure, she still kept the purple hairband on, and her hair was still long, but her trademark purple sweater had been switched and had been replaced with a longer sleeve purple shirt with a collar, and blue jeans that defined her body perfectly well. Trixie giggled as she gave a pose. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you look... great, Trixie!" Timmy said. "And not just great. Beautiful, really defining your looks!"

Trixie gave a giggle as she bent down and kissed Timmy on the cheek. "You're so sweet, Timmy. It just feels so good not to be wearing those stupid popular clothes all the time. Anyway, I better purchase these before I wear them around all the time. Wait for me, will you?"

Timmy happily nodded as he watched Trixie go into the dressing rooms. Nearby, Cosmo and Wanda had poofed in as mannequins as Wanda leaned over. "Pst! Timmy! Over here!"

"Hm?" Timmy snapped out of his stupor to turn towards Cosmo and Wanda and went over to them. "Guys? What's with the mannequin look? Actually, never mind. I'm kind of in the middle of my successful date with Trixie! And I have to admit, this new attitude of hers is really starting to get me excited!"

"Well, try not to get TOO overly excited. Remember when you wished for that truth serum?" Wanda asked.

"The one I used to fire Crocker from his job? Uh, yes!" Timmy smiled.

"Well, someone else drank that potion, and you're spending the day with her!" Wanda said as she twirled her wand and pointed towards the dressing room.

Timmy's eyes widened in shock and horror as he turned towards Trixie... and groans. "Oh great. Now you're going to tell me that because she drank the potion, she's not going to remember what the last twenty-four hours consisted of... oh well. I suppose I better make the best of it..."

"Er... not exactly, sport." Wanda said nervously. "Remember the war with the Darkness and the rule about how you can't wish away true love?"

"Wish away- wait, you're not telling me tha-" Timmy said in shock as all of a sudden, a muscular mannequin turned his head around, revealing himself to be Jorgen.

'Indeed, Turner. And we have a proposition for you." Jorgen started.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Trixie, she was humming as she was temporarily back in her own clothes to purchase the new clothes she would be wearing for the rest of the time. The girl at the resister just finished ringing her up as the girl asked, "Okay, that should be all of your new clothes rung up. Will you be paying in cash, credit, or yourself?"

"Well, daddy did give me a new credit car-" Trixie started... before pausing. "What was that last on-"

"Sorry hun. I was paid by two boys who said to 'bring the Trixie Tang girl to them' to 'undo the brainwashing'. Just doing my job, that's all." The shopgirl said as she grabbed a sack and slammed it down on Trixie as she gave an ear-splitting scream.

* * *

About a minute before that, Timmy was looking up to the mannequins as Jorgen said, "So, let's review it one more time. Due to a fairy shortage, which in no way is MY fault..."

"It kind of is." Timmy pointed out. "You did put in the rule of no fairy babies, after all."

"THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT!" Jorgen shouted. "Anyway, you will have to share your fairies with someone who is just as miserable as you are... and conveniently knows who your fairies are."

"And that girl is Trixie?" Timmy said in surprise... before smiling a little. "All right, I don't mind sharing my fairies with her. It's going to be feel a little weird, though."

"But know this, Turner." Jorgen glared at Timmy. "Like you, she also needs to follow the rules and she needs to understand that fairies are meant to be secret! She slips word about us, BOTH of you forget your memories. Am I clear?"

Timmy yelped. "Crystal."

"HOORAY!" Cosmo cheered. "We're extending the fairy family!"

"I will admit, it'll take some time to adjust, but I'm more than happy to grant Trixie's wishes as well." Wanda smiled. "Besides, somewhere deep in the back of my mind, I always figured you and her would make a great couple."

All of a sudden, the ear-splitting scream reached the ears of the eleven-year-old child and three fairies as Timmy recognized the scream. "That sounded like Trixie! She's in trouble!"

"Well, then I'll just leave you to the introductions! Good luck!" Jorgen said as he poofed back to Fairy World. Cosmo and Wanda, on the other hand, turned into flies to follow Timmy more easily as Timmy started to run towards the direction of her screaming.

Quickly, he arrived at the spot and noticed the shop girl that carried a sack. Timmy, frowning in suspicion, turned to Cosmo and Wanda. "I wish I had X-Ray Goggles!"

Cosmo and Wanda immediately poofed up a pair of goggles that went straight on Timmy's head as he looked inside to see the panicking Trixie trying to get out of the bag. Timmy then noticed two familiar kids near the entrance of the store and glared. "Tad and Chad... I thought so! I knew Trixie hated these two, but resorting to kidnapping? That's low, even for them!"

"What do you have in mind, Timmy?" Cosmo asked.

Timmy paused as he gave a smirk. "Cosmo, Wanda, I have two wishes to make."

"We're ready, Timmy." Wanda smiled as she and Cosmo raised their wands up as they started glowing.

* * *

"All right, I got the girl for you. Now where's my money?" The shop girl said in annoyance as she handed the sack over to Tad.

"Here! Buy yourself a nice perfume sample." Chad smiled as he handed the money to the shop girl. The shop girl then started to walk off as Chad gave a smirk. "Man, the hips on that girl is simply rocking..."

"Agreed... but more importantly, we have an even hot catch in our hands! And we're going to get her back to our side!" Tad said, unaware that the bag went temporarily empty before somehow filling itself again. "Now come on, let's get Trixie to another area... suitably, more private!"

Chad nodded as he grabbed the other end of the bag as he and Tad started walking off, bag in hand as Chad noted, "You know, she feels a lot lighter... and she doesn't seem to be struggling."

"That must mean we're doing our job!" Tad smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Timmy, he gave a smile as Trixie was looking around in confusion, finding herself in Timmy's arms. "Who-what-where-when-how-who-wha-uh... Timmy?"

"Don't worry, Trixie, I saved you." Timmy smiled... before wincing as Trixie looked at Timmy.

"I was in the bag and yet somehow I-I-" Trixie stammered a bit... before her eyes twinkled upon seeing the green and pink flies. "Timmy... your fly friends... or should I say, your fair-"

"Shhh!" Timmy shushed Trixie as he put a finger on her lips. "I don't think this is a place to talk. Let's find somewhere more private."

Trixie nodded as he put Trixie down as the two went out of the clothing store, Trixie grabbing her bag of her bought clothes, before hiding in a private area. After making sure nobody was around, Timmy nodded towards the flies as they transformed back into fairies.

"Hello, Trixie!" Cosmo and Wanda smiled as Cosmo flew towards her.

"I'm Cosmo!" Cosmo smiled.

"I'm Wanda!" Wanda flew towards Trixie next and smiled before both of them backed up.

"And we're..." Cosmo and Wanda said before a stage with the large words 'FAIRY GODPARENTS' appeared behind them. "YOUR-"

"Timmy's fairy godparents, I know!" Trixie gave a smile. "We met before!"

Timmy's eyes widened in surprise... before looking down and muttered to himself. "So Jorgen was right... her memory didn't get wiped..."

"I've always been wondering if you two were going to make your appearance again, but you never seemed to be around Timmy." Trixie said. "I still remember when Timmy helped save the world, and..."

"Trixie, before you start, there's something you should know." Timmy said as he shushed Trixie again. "It's a little complicated to explain..."

"Well, before you say anything, I just want to ask... who tried to capture me?" Trixie asked.

"Tad and Chad." Timmy said. "But don't worry, I put a little surprise for them inside the sack."

* * *

Outside the mall, Tad smirked as he and Chad put the bag down as Chad undid the knot of the sack. "All right, our little sweet Trixie, we saved you from that awful Turner, so thank us, your heroes!"

Chad then pulled out... what seemed to be a dummy of Trixie Tang, made of dynamite, which was lit up, causing Tad and Chad's eyes to widen in horror.

"Wait... we-we just saw Trixie in the bag! We saw to it ourselves through the window! Did we even put the bag down at some point?" Tad asked.

"I don't know, but I have to say, if this is Turner's creation, you have to admit, he has talent." Chad said.

Tad could only nod two times before...

 **KA-BOOM!**

The two popular boys just stood with their hair ruined and soot all over their clothes... as Tad growled. "That's it... that Turner kid is going down..."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, Trixie learns about why she needs to keep fairies a secret, along with Veronica's plans for AJ and Chester! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. Trixie Knows The Truth and First Wish

And now, we go back to this story! Sorry for the long delay, but hopefully, this is worth the wait! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"So, let me see if I got this right." Trixie said as Cosmo and Wanda finished explaining their new roles to her and Timmy. "Because my memory didn't get wiped away when I finally realized my feelings for Timmy when he faced off against the Darkness, I was able to qualify as being miserable?"

"Pretty much." Wanda explained. "You see, back then, you were... how do I put this politely..."

"A snob, an egocentric woman who only cared about her popularity, doesn't care for the world in and around herself?" Cosmo listed as Trixie winced a bit.

Wanda glared at the green-haired fairy as she said, "You idiot, I said, 'politely', not 'rude as possible'!"

"No, he's right." Trixie sighed. "I have thought that way in the past, but then when I saw Timmy and his friends... well, I guess I felt a little jealous about it."

"Jealous... of me?" Timmy said in surprise.

"Let me explain, Timmy. You have never-ending optimism, despite the fact that you're miserable. I guess in a way, you still have friends to rely on, but at the same time, you knew these friends weren't enough to help you out of your own miserable life. Like, you do like your friends, but they're just... distractions to what's to come every night. I guess you could say the same with me. Yes, I have friends... well, used to have friends before today, but these friends weren't acting like real friends. I already told you how Tad and Chad were always pulling moves on me. I wasn't as brave to push them away because I was scared about what they would do... guess I wasn't that far off, huh?" Trixie sighed, looking down.

"Trixie..." Timmy looked over to his girlfriend in sympathy. "I guess all those times when I was in the popular side and I was doing different things, when you attempted to be my girlfriend..."

"...I guess there was some other Trixie hidden within me who wanted to hang out with you and get to know you, but she was too afraid to come out because of the matter of popularity and what my so-called friends would say." Trixie said. "But now that girl's out in the open and I'm happy now! This is what I always wanted to do, always wanted to be. And Timmy Turner, I know I said it before, but-"

"Shhh..." Timmy said as he put a finger on Trixie's lips. "You don't have to apologize. Deep in my heart, I knew you had a hidden side of yourself..."

"Yeah, you saw it when you cross-dressed... Timantha..." Trixie giggled as Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda's eyes popped open in shock.

"W-wait a minute... you knew I was Timantha?" Timmy said in shock.

Trixie nodded. "Yep. Knew it the day I saw you in girls' clothing at the comic store."

Wanda raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "How did you figure that out?"

Trixie laughed. "Oh come on, it was so obvious! I will admit, the dress looked good on you, and the eyelashes were a nice touch, but it was your face that gave you away. That, and you almost revealed your real name, but changed it at the last minute. Really, Timmy? Timantha? That's just Tim and Samantha combined."

Timmy looked a little nervous as he paused, realizing that it was the truth serum at work, so of course Trixie probably knew. "So, why didn't you say anything that day before?"

"You looked so cute trying to win me over, I didn't want to say anything. I was even half-tempted to tell you that I knew all along, but I guess I just wanted to tell you at the party... that is, if you were still wearing your girl disguise. Sadly, you weren't when my birthday party arrived that night." Trixie explained.

"So, what you said before, the thing that you said that if I was a boy..." Timmy started.

"...I would definitely date you." Trixie smiled. "And I would, for a lifetime. After all, we both like the same things..."

"Uh, Trixie... were there any other times you knew I was acting... strangely?" Timmy asked. "I mean, to impress you?"

"Well... let me see. I knew you were lip syncing somehow in Chip Skylark's voice when we were doing that play, but to go through all that trouble just to do it... I have to say, I'm impressed." Trixie smiled. "There was also the Masked Magician business..."

"How did- right, the teeth." Timmy said, pointing to his buck teeth.

"I could make a list of how I knew, but that would take all day..." Trixie looked over to the two fairies. "I suppose you two were responsible for some of Timmy's... attempts?"

"Mostly..." Wanda said.

"I knew it!" Trixie said happily.

"But... Trixie, please. You need to listen to us." Wanda said with a sigh. "Owning fairies is supposed to be a secret, between the fairies and the god children that get them. If you reveal our presence or anything related to fairies, we go away forever, and you will lose your memory of ever meeting us... that qualifies for growing up as well..."

Trixie stared wide-eyed as she opened her mouth. "Oh... so I can't... say, tell my parents about you."

Wanda nodded. "Believe me, fairies go through this at one point, they accidentally reveal fairies to friends, then they lose them. We went through that a few times."

Trixie paused as she looked over to Timmy. "Timmy, what do you think?"

Timmy looked over to Trixie with a smile as he said, "Trixie, if you want to be part of our fairy family, I have no problem whatsoever."

"Then your secret is safe with me!" Trixie smiled.

"About that..." Wanda started, but Trixie shushed Wanda.

"Don't worry, Wanda. This secret is between all of us..." Trixie smiled. "Anyway, I already made up my mind for my first wish?"

Cosmo and Wanda raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Wanda asked, "Uh, all right, what's your first wish?"

Trixie gave a smile before turning to Timmy. "Timmy, I love you, but I don't want to have to bend over to kiss you each time."

"Aww... so you want me to be tall?" Timmy asked.

"Not freakishly tall, just tall enough to be about the same height as I am. Cosmo, Wanda, I wish you can make Timmy as tall as I am!" Trixie smiled.

"Hmmm... not a bad first wish..." Wanda smiled.

"Done!" Cosmo said as he and Wanda raised their wands as they started glowing.

A magic aura then surrounded Timmy as he felt himself growing a bit lengthy, not as freaksihly tall as last time, but a good enough height for him to be able to see Trixie's face. Timmy looked down at himself as he walked around, feeling his arms. "Wow... I feel a lot taller than I used to be..."

Trixie giggled as she pulled Timmy into a kiss. Timmy happily kissed her back as Trixie gave a sigh. "Now that's my type of height."

Cosmo then tapped Wanda on the shoulder as he whispered, "What do we do? I don't think she'll listen to us about the truth serum. And Timmy probably will be relishing in the fact he can be on equal ground with Trixie! And if she says she can keep it secret..."

"I know what you mean! We just need to be subtle in this approach!" Wanda said. "For now, let's just follow them around. If she tries anything... we're on their tail!"

Cosmo nodded as he and Wanda turned into flies. As soon as Timmy and Trixie were done kissing, Timmy gave a big smile as Trixie giggled. "What say we hit that arcade now?"

"I say... after you, my fair maiden." Timmy smiled as he and Trixie held hands, with Cosmo and Wanda (as flies) followed them in a distance, planning out what to do next.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? Sorry I didn't include Veronica, AJ and Chester this chapter, but next chapter will be their appearance for sure! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	8. Shady Veronica

And now, it's time for this next chapter! Also, there's an announcement in regards of a few fanfictions I made, but I'll save it until the end of the chapter! For now, though, let's enjoy a new tall Timmy and his girlfriend sharing fairies together! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"I don't understand, Veronica." AJ raised an eyebrow as he and Chester were following a determined Veronica into the mall. "Just why, out of all people, would you choose us to be part of your group?"

"Yeah, it's kind of suspicious, when you put it like that..." Chester frowned.

Veronica gave a laugh as she turned to the boys. "Believe me, if Trixie is leaving the popular group, we need some new groups to balance out the most popular... and you two were it."

"Why not ask Tad and Chad to be part of your group?" Chester raised an eyebrow.

"Like, are you kidding? After Trixie exposed them as the pervs they really were? I wasn't going to take my chance with them!" Veronica growled. "And considering the other unpopular boys in the group, you two were the only ones that made sense."

"Just us two." AJ said in a deadpan voice. "Not any other boys that were in the same class we are. I have a very suspicious thought that you picked us for... other reasons."

"Nonsense." Veronica said as she turned the corner and narrowed her eyes, seeing the new Trixie, wearing a baseball cap and boy-ish clothes her color coming out of the arcade. "Anyway, here comes Trixie now... and my word... what in the name of...?"

Chester and AJ raised an eyebrow as they peeked around and their eyes widened as they saw the new taller Timmy following her. Chester's eyes widened as he asked, "Dude, when did Timmy grow a few more inches?"

"Puberty hits pretty fast, man. Though I figured facial hair would be the first sign." AJ whispered.

Veronica, on the other hand, did not pay attention to their conversation as her eyes focused on Timmy a lot more as these thoughts ran through her head. _"I can't believe it... but the Turner kid is actually pretty hot in that new tall state... in that state, nobody would have to bend down and kiss him... or lift him up..."_

Her eyes then turned towards Trixie as the black haired tomboy beauty turned towards her new boyfriend and said something to him that she couldn't quite make out. Timmy could only smile as he responded back. Trixie leaned close and nuzzled his nose as Timmy gave a happy smile. Veronica became furious as her face turned red.

 _"That should be ME making the moves on Timmy! I should be the one Timmy falls for, not my former friend and weirdo tomboy fanatic!"_ Veronica growled as she was tempted to dig around her purse and pull out the Trixie wig she always carried... before thinking better. _"No, Veronica! You can't even say you're Trixie anymore. The Trixie you used to know is gone... there is only one Veronica, and that is me!"_

Chester and AJ had stopped talking as they noticed Veronica's furious red face as Chester sighed. "Oh my goodness. I think I know why Veronica is what she is."

AJ raised an eyebrow as he nodded. "I think I'm getting the same idea as you. Chester, I think I may have an idea..."

Chester shook nervously. "This plan doesn't involve me getting together with... HER, does it?"

AJ could only smile slowly as Chester's eyes shrank. "But you know how I am with girls! I get hives! A lot of them!"

"Oh, man up for once! If Timmy can somehow get Trixie to break out of her popular state, I bet we can do the same thing for Veronica!" AJ said as Veronica was now putting her fingers into a square, focusing on Timmy and Trixie holding hands as they seemed to be heading somewhere.

"I-I..." Chester yelped nervously as AJ kicked him in the foot. Chester groaned as he turned to AJ and glared at him. "You had better be dang sure about this! If I get hives, you're paying my medical bill for the next month!"

Chester turned to the focused Veronica as her eyes continued to narrow at the departing Veronica. "Uh, Veronica?"

"WHAT?" Veronica yelled in a shrill voice... before realizing that she was talking to Chester as she calmed down slightly. "Er, I mean, yes?"

Chester could only roll his eyes at Veronica's sudden change of attitude, but shrugged it off as he said, "Look, if you're determined to follow the new couple, what say we head in their direction?"

Veronica's eyes lit up as she took AJ and Chester by the hands. "Good idea, new boyfriends-that-I'm-totally-not-going-to-ditch-the-minute-Timmy-gains-interest-in-me! Come on, let's head over there now!"

As Veronica started to drag AJ and Chester off towards the direction Timmy and Trixie went, AJ gave a smile towards Chester as he gave his friend a thumbs-up. Chester, on the other hand, felt sick to his stomach, not agreeing with this situation.

* * *

As Timmy and Trixie entered a local pizza place, Trixie gave a smile as she held her new boyfriend's hand. "Well, Timmy, how do you feel being tall?"

"Well... it feels pretty strange." Timmy had to honestly admit. "But I kinda like it. I'm not freakishly tall like I was when I was a basketball player, but I'm just tall enough. You surely do know a way with words around Cosmo and Wanda."

"But of course." Trixie smiled. "Now that I'm sharing fairies with you, I think it's time I teach you how to make wishes responsibly."

"What?" Timmy's eyes widened. "How can you tell?"

"Timmy, please. While it's great that wishing for what you want could lead to consequences and teaches you great lessons, you need to learn how to be responsible." Trixie said. "After all, we're only ten. Cosmo and Wanda probably won't even be here forever."

"She brings up a good point, sport." Wanda said as her pen form poked out of Trixie's pocket.

Timmy groaned as he held his head. "I know, I know, but considering the first option to get rid of fairies is to tell everyone, I sure as heck am not going to do it. And I know that as we grow older, we just forget about our fairies overtime..."

"So, let's spend the last few years we have just being ourselves and having fun!" Trixie gave a giggle. "Who knows? I may break your habit of wishing for everything you want."

"Be gentle with him." Cosmo called out. "We don't want to have our Timmy broken!"

"I promise." Trixie gave a smile as she turned to Timmy. "Now, first of all, why don't we find a private table to ourselves, and we can whisper out any secrets we have for each other? That way, we both can have a little privacy and we won't feel bad."

Timmy smiled a bit as he said, "Sure, that sounds like something I can do."

Trixie giggled as she turned to Cosmo and Wanda. "In that case, Cosmo, Wanda, while we're having dinner, unless otherwise, except for you two, I wish we have nobody else disturb us right here at this exact table."

"You got it!" Wanda nodded as she and Cosmo raised their wands and poofed away.

Timmy looked around in confusion as he sat down at the table. Trixie gave a smile as she said, "Don't worry. If I did this right, then we won't have any problems being disturbed. Don't go away, Timmy. I'll go get pizza for both of us!"

"That sounds great!" Timmy smiled... before pausing. "You sure you'll be okay on your own? Because of... you know..."

Trixie scoffed. "Tad and Chad catching me off-guard was just a fluke. This time, I have fairies to keep my eyes peeled. Don't worry, Timmy, I promise you, I'll be safe. Just wait here..."

Timmy nodded as he sat down and Trixie walked off. Timmy smiled happily as he paused. "Trixie and I are going out, we're sharing fairies, and I'm sharing a pizza with her? I guess this truth serum idea was the greatest one I had!"

"You say that now, but just you wait..." Wanda said as she and Cosmo appeared. "Sooner or later, there's going to be a catch to it..."

Timmy paused. "Yeah, and we still haven't told Trixie about it... but I don't want to tell her she drank truth serum... not yet. Besides, we'll tell her when pizza comes over."

"Well, for your sake, sport, you better." Wanda said as the three watched Trixie go over to the pizza counter. Little did either of these guys realize that not only was Veronica, AJ and Chester sitting at a nearby table, but Tad and Chad were hiding in brown trenchcoats, keeping a close eye on Trixie.

* * *

And with that, I'll end this chapter here! How did you guys like it?

Okay, now for the announcement I told you all about earlier. I'm running a poll on my fanfiction profile about incomplete stories that I made throughout the years I've been on, and this year, I'm planning on finishing at least ten of these incomplete stories! And I figured, every month will be focusing on completing a story that I made! The first poll is up now with ten random stories I selected, so go ahead and vote for which story catches your interest. And if the story you selected doesn't win the poll, not to worry. There will be a chance that they will appear again on the poll for next month! So, vote for the story in the poll that interests you the most! Voting ends January 20th!

Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	9. Having Fun With Timmy and Trixie

And now, let's go continue with the other Fairy Oddparents story I was working on before, in case the other Fairly Oddparents story I'm currently working on didn't interest you! Here's the thing, guys. I ship Timmy x Trixie, and I also ship Timmy x Chloe... but the way I see it, I see it as different universes. Timmy x Chloe is my current favorite ship on the formerly cancelled show, but Timmy x Trixie was my original OTP back when I became a fan of the show. And sometimes, it's nice to go back to the original OTP you like. So, in a way, I have some ships, but I consider them separate, if that makes sense. But, I'm digressing. Let's get to the Timmy x Trixie OTP ship story and continue that! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Trixie gave a big smile as she shuffled her hat a little bit as she walked up to the pizza joint as she was quickly ordering two slices, one for her and one for her current boyfriend, and one soda to share. As she was doing so, she paused as she felt that she was being watched. She turned around, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary... aside from some rustling in the bushes... and some familiar hair poking out. Her eyes narrowed, recognizing the hair. Her eyes quickly spotted Timmy as he was watching her. Trixie then did some hand signals, waving them around frantically as her face started making odd expressions and her head moving towards the direction of the bush.

Timmy paused in confusion before looking towards his fairies, now disguises as a fork and knife, who watched this... as they just shrugged. Timmy looked back... as he smiled and waved towards his new girlfriend.

Trixie just stood there with a dumbfounded expression as she slapped her forehead in annoyance. She then mouthed the words as Timmy looked closely.

"Let... me... borrow... Cosmo... and... Wanda... for... a... minute." Timmy said as his eyes lit up. "Oh! I think she wants you guys."

"Why couldn't she just say that out loud?" Cosmo said in confusion.

"She can't, remember?" Wanda frowned. "Secret!"

"Uh, technically, she can. Isn't she still under that truth serum?" Cosmo pointed out.

"Just come on!" Wanda said in annoyance as she grabbed Cosmo by the arm and raised her wand as the two disappeared from the counter.

Timmy could only shake his head before spotting something odd in the distance. Quickly, he noticed, much to his surprise, his two best friends, Chester and AJ sitting close to Veronica as he raised an eyebrow. He looked over and noticed Veronica staring intensely at him.

Veronica noticed too as she turned her head and held AJ and Chester close as Chester squeaked nervously. "Oh my, boys, you certainly have quite the taste in popular women such as myself! I would, like, so hate it if someone were to disrupt this affair... and totally ditch Trixie..."

Timmy just stared with an unamused look, before turning to AJ and Chester, raising an eyebrow, before AJ could just shrug nervously. Timmy could only shake his head in embarrassment.

* * *

All the while, Cosmo and Wanda poofed into Trixie's coat pocket as pens as Wanda asked, "You have a wish in mind, sweetheart?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Trixie nodded as she whispered the wish into the fairies's ears. Wanda and Cosmo looked over at the bushes and gave nods as they raised their wands...

* * *

"All right, you know the plan, right?" Tad asked his nearby friend.

"Indeed. We go in, grab Trixie once again, blindfold her, tie her up and get rid of whatever brainwashing caused Trixie to act like this... this unpopular freak!" Chad shuddered. "Her parents would certainly never approve of the things she's doing now!"

Tad gave a grin as he turned back towards his target... before pausing and turning to Chad. "Say, Chad, I've been wondering something. We always seem to think and act so much alike."

"Because we're so popular?" Chad gave a grin.

"Well... yeah, that's true, but if you compare the both of us, we always like and do the same type of activity together... so, here's my question... are you a secret sibling of mine that I don't even know of?" Tad asked.

Chad's eyes widened as he looked offended. "Like, hey man! My mom is WAY different from yours!"

"I'm just asking, is all. It's just, I couldn't help but notice my father giving the flirty eyes to your mom lately..." Tad pointed out.

"DUDE!" Chad looked disgusted. "That's my mom!"

Before Tad and Chad could go on to argue even further, they heard an instant growling nearby. Slowly, but surely, they turned their heads as they noticed six coyotes were growling at the humans, looking ready to attack.

"...clever girl." Tad said to himself.

* * *

Timmy waited until he heard two screams. Timmy turned to see Tad and Chad running out of the brush in a mere panic, followed closely by six coyotes, which Timmy could have sworn that all of them were talking like Native Americans and singing about how they were worthless coyotes.

But all that was brushed aside as he saw Trixie returning with the pizza and soda in hand as she sat down with him. Timmy then asked, "What was that all about?"

"I just wanted to get rid of some worthless garbage that was following me around. You know that feeling." Trixie gave a giggle.

Timmy's eyes gleamed a bit as he held his hand. "Trixie Tang, you are definitely a keeper as far as I'm concerned."

"And so are you, Timmy, my newly tall boyfriend." Trixie giggled as she gave the pink hatted boy a kiss on the nose, making him blush... before giving a smile. "You know, Timmy, one of my biggest secrets is always wanting to sing your heart out, sort of like one of those Disney princesses."

Timmy's eyes widened in surprise. "Uh, you sure that's wise...?"

"Oh, Timmy, I feel like we're going to be a wonderful thing together..." Trixie smiled as Timmy looked worried.

"Uh, Trixie, try to lower your voice down a little." Timmy said in worry.

(To the tune of 'On My Way' from 'Brother Bear')

( **Trixie** )

 _ **Hey there Timmy, my boy, I'm in love!**_

"Trixie, please... shush!" Timmy blushed like mad.

 _ **There's no other way to describe!**_

 _ **I gave my choice, oh yes, I'm so in love!**_

 _ **No need to click like or subscribe!**_

"Okay, okay, ease it up on the dramatics a little, okay?" Timmy chuckled nervously as he put one finger in front of Trixie's mouth.

"Why?" Trixie asked.

"Uh, no reason. Just... don't want to make a big scene in front of these people, right?" Timmy smiled nervously as Trixie gave a shrug. AJ, Veronica and Chester just watched this scene with an awkward look.

"Wow... I never saw it before, but... yeah. Yeah, these two DO make such an adorable couple." Chester gave a small smile.

"I can see it too..." AJ smiled a little. "Just the way they're sharing these little moments together, it really gets you in the heart, does it not?"

Veronica, hearing this, frowned as she looked between the two boys. "Whose side are you boys supposed to be on?"

Chester yelped as he smiled nervously. "Er, sorry, ma'am!"

Veronica scoffed as she raised her head up. "Well, you better be sorry! Because I will always have my sights on Ti- I mean, I have a new popularity stance to uphold!"

AJ and Chester just gave a sigh as they looked down.

* * *

After having some pizza and soda together, Timmy and Trixie were walking out of the mall and walking in the park, holding hands together as happily as they could, Cosmo and Wanda following behind as busy bees. Trixie gave a smile as Timmy looked over towards a field of dandelions... the fuzzy type of dandelions as Timmy plucked one. Trixie watched curiously as Timmy blew on the dandelion, making the white fuzzy seeds swirl out of the small flower and going around the area. Trixie looked genuinely curious as she took a dandelion herself and blew it, causing the same thing Timmy had done. Trixie looked over in curiosity as Timmy gave a small smile.

Nearby, Veronica was clinging onto AJ and Chester as she gave them a bunch of dandelions and put them in her hand as she motioned with her hands to do what Timmy and Trixie had just done, from what she had seen. AJ and Chester shrugged as they blew really hard... however, that caused the dandelion fuzz to get into Veronica's eyes as she started screaming, running down and tumbling down the hill. Timmy and Trixie, however, didn't notice this as they seemed to be staring into the lake as both their hands were in the water, splashing it around... before Trixie playfully splashed Timmy in the face. Timmy, giving a smirk, did the same thing to Trixie as Trixie looked surprised... before Trixie gave a giggle.

"I'm glad I don't have to pretend that I hate being splashed in the face anymore!" Trixie gave a laugh. "Timmy Turner, you have to be introduced to my parents."

Timmy's eyes widened in shock as Cosmo and Wanda looked concerned. "Wait... we're just NOW getting to your parents? Isn't that a little bit... I don't know... rushing?"

"Hmmm... I admit it, yes. But I want to see the looks on their faces when they see that their little girl is NOT going to be the prim and proper girl that they are modeling me as! If anything, I am my own woman... my own independent girl! And I'm going to tell it straight to their faces!" Trixie said as she gave a growl.

Timmy could only look at Cosmo and Wanda as Cosmo gave a small sound of awe, before saying, "Well, this is certainly going to be interesting..."

"Just as long as she doesn't mention you guys... I think we're fine." Timmy said... before pausing nervously. "I hope..."

* * *

And with that, this chapter is done and out! How did you guys like it? Next time, Timmy Turner meets Trixie's parents and Trixie has a few choice words for their parenting ways... what that is, we'll find out soon enough! By the way, I made a reference to one of my favorite book series, Hank the Cowdog! See if you can find it! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	10. Chester and Veronica

Let's get this off with the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile, near a park bench, Veronica was growling a little as she was shaking the water out of her hair and frowning. "This has got to be the worst day of my life! I should be happy that I'm the popular girl now... but no! I'm not! Instead, like, I lose all of my friends, Trixie included, she takes away the only boy that I took interest in when she didn't... originally... and I'm stuck with Timmy's two nerdy friends! All I ever want was to be, like, the most popular girl in the world! More popular than Trixie, to get out of her shadow! Now I'm finally out of the shadow and... and..."

Veronica held her head in annoyance as she hid her face, not wanting anyone to see the tears flowing out of her... though if the sound of sobs were any indication, she seemed to be failing. Nearby, AJ and Chester were looking at her in concern.

"Okay, dude, I think you better do something." AJ said.

"Me? WHY? Dude, you know I get hives around girls!" Chester frowned. "Besides, she's emotionally unstable!"

"Well, maybe she just needs someone stable, someone who can relate to being a loser! I think Veronica feels like she's just... the loser of the popularity group, even if she is... was friends with Trixie." AJ pointed out.

"Then you do it, since you think it's so easy!" Chester argued as he tried to push his friend over to Veronica.

"No way, man! You're way better at this than I am!" AJ argued as he grabbed Chester and threw him over to the bench as he ran off.

"HEY!" Chester argued, but the yell died down when he noticed Veronica still sobbing. Chester looked a little concerned as he closed his eyes... and sighed. Looks like he had no other choice in the matter. Inching himself closer, Chester put a hand on Veronica's shoulder as he patted it smoothly.

Veronica looked up, the tears ruining her make-up as she looked over at the blonde brace wearing boy. "Like, what is it?"

'Veronica, you look pretty upset. Is something wrong?" Chester asked.

"Like, why would there be something wrong?" Veronica gave a crazy laugh, causing Chester to be concerned for his health... and hers, for that matter... before she went back to sobbing. "Everything's fine! All fine!"

"You don't look fine to me." Chester pointed out.

"It's just... it's not fair!" Veronica sniffled. "All of my life, I've been living in Trixie's shadow. Sure, I'm a good friend to her, but the others just saw me as the shadow of Trixie Tang... when I always wanted to be like her!" Veronica then pulled out a Trixie Tang wig from her purse and put it on as she gave a frustrated yell, "I'M TRIXIE! I WANT TO BE THE ONE SHOWERED WITH LOOKS!"

Chester looked ready to run, but he knew he had to stay firm as the blonde haired girl continued, putting the hair away. "Everywhere I go with Trixie, the boys look at Trixie! Even Timmy looks at Trixie and, let's face it, he's kinda cute! Yes, I admit it. Timmy Turner is cute! But all he ever looks at or wants to see is 'Trixie, Trixie, TRIXIE'! And it's every time! I just wanted to get out of the popularity group and be someone else... but Trixie beat me to it today, dissolving the popular group, and exposing Tad and Chad as perverts..." Veronica then calmed down as she thought about it, "Which, come to think of it, I never knew about, but I'm glad she did that..." Veronica then went back to sobbing. "And now I'm the popular girl, but I'm the only one in the group because the other popular kids that look at Trixie now don't really care! And now look at me! I hired you and AJ... for what? To entice Timmy when Trixie is NOW interested in him? Not only did I lose Trixie as a friend, but I have no identity... no reason to be here... I can't even stalk someone right... you don't know what it's like to be in somebody's shadow..."

The boy with braces looked at the sobbing girl with sympathy as he took a deep breath... before frowning as he grabbed her shoulders. "Veronica, I'm not usually good with this sort of thing! The minute I get with a girl, I freak out and break in hives! In fact, I'm even freaking out now, but I don't care because you need to hear this from me!"

Veronica looked surprised upon Chester being stern and firm with her. "You're right, Veronica. I don't know what it's like to be in someone's shadow, but I do know this... you can't let others bring you down in the background and peer pressure you to following them..."

Veronica looked down. "People just... expect me to be different from Trixie... when I just wanted to be like her..."

"So stop being like Trixie! You're not Trixie! You need to be Veronica! The real Veronica! The Veronica that wants to shine through! That Veronica is inside you, you just need to show that!" Chester said as Veronica looked in surprise. "Is there anything VERONICA likes that Trixie never did?"

Veronica went into deep thought. "I... I never really thought about that... well... I always thought that Trixie liked shopping for new clothes and hated geeky things... but it turns out I'm the only one who did... and then well... I always thought braces were cool..."

Veronica covered her mouth as Chester looked in surprise as he used his tongue to lick his braces... before Veronica looked over at Chester. "You know, now that I think about it, maybe I need a little help in finding out who I am or who I should be..."

Chester blushed a bit as he held the girl's hand. "If you like... I can help you. Both me and AJ can..."

The tall girl looked over at the boy as she gave a warm smile. "You know... I think I'll consider it. Chester, thank you..."

Veronica then leaned down and kissed Chester on the cheek, causing Chester to wince, getting ready for the hives to appear... but much to his his surprise, he felt his face and realized no hives were growing out of his face. He looked over at Veronica, who gave a little small smile. Chester could only return the smile as he held her hand. "Heh, you're welcome..."

As Chester and Veronica got up and started to walk to the lake, AJ could only watch with a satisfied look on his face. "And a new life is about to begin..."

* * *

"Uh, Trixie, are you sure this is such a good idea?" Timmy said nervously as he and Trixie had arrived at their mansion, Trixie looking determined.

"Trust me, Timmy, this is something I REALLY wanted to get off my chest for a very, VERY long time..." Trixie said as she rang the doorbell.

Timmy could only hold his girlfriend's hand as he gave a warm, but very nervous smile as the door was answered. He noticed Trixie's father opening the door, and just as before, this was the same man that Timmy had met when he tried to save Trixie the one time... glasses, balding head and the blue vest and suit he was wearing. Mr. Tang smiled as he gave a nod, "Ah, Trixie, welcome home... oh, and I see you brought the sensible, unfunny young gardener with you... though he has appeared to be growing tall... er... Trixie... why are you wearing that hat backwards? And what happened to your clothes? You know, your Mom is going to be a little..."

"Who cares what she thinks?" Trixie said as Mr. Tang backed away in shock. "Anyway, Daddy, this is Timmy Turner, my new boyfriend, and I don't care if he's not cool or popular. Now, bring Mom down here, I have a few choice words for her... and you too!"

Mr. Tang looked at Trixie's angry face, then towards Timmy, who just shrugged as Mr. Tang chuckled nervously. "Uh... Bea!"

"Ugh, like what is it, Jonathan? Can't you see that I was in the middle of a-" A sweet, but haughty voice sounded out as someone started coming downstairs... before stopping short. It was a woman, about as tall as the man, with the same looks as Trixie, with her hair flowing down, and a blue and red shirt with purple skirt, with decorated nails, and white boots. Her eyes widened when she noticed Trixie's new get-up, before groaning. "Oh no, not again. Beatrice Lily Tang the II, I told you to get these ridiculous geeky clothes off!"

"NO!" Trixie growled crossing her arms.

Bea stopped short as her eyes widened... before whispering. "What... did you just... say?"

"I said no. I'm not taking these off... because I have something I'd like to say!" Trixie bared her teeth as Timmy braced himself for the storm that was about to come out...

* * *

And that is this chapter done! How did you guys like it? Next time, Trixie will finally say what she had in mind towards her parents for a very long time... but will this make things better or worse for Trixie? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	11. Standing Up To Mother

Let's get things rolling with this next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The room had stayed silent for the most part as Trixie was having an intense staredown with her mother, as Timmy and Mr. Tang were watching nearby, both of the male's eyes looking at each other before looking towards the growling girls.

Cosmo and Wanda, meanwhile, had posted themselves as framed pictures on a wall, tiny enough so that they wouldn't be noticeable, but could still be seen.

"Beatrice II..." Beatrice Tang narrowed her eyes as she examined the new clothes that her daughter had on. "I had thought you might have, oh, I don't know, GOT OVER THAT DAMN PHASE!"

"A phase, Mom? A phase? I will have you know that this world isn't as black and white as you've been perceiving it!" Trixie frowned as she crossed her arms. "The only reason I played the part of the popular girl was so that I can please you, work the trends, do shopping, and I only went along with the parties to please you when in reality, I was freaking bored by them! You never let me have any fun on my own, because, as you say, the things I want to take interest in aren't 'popular'. Well, maybe they weren't popular in your view... but you're blind to the world around you!"

"I'm blind? I AM BLIND?!" Beatrice bared her teeth. "You are my daughter, Beatrice Tang II, and your STATUS IS RIDING ON WHAT WE ARE AS A FAMILY!"

"As a family? Don't make me laugh! When you took the Tang name, you completely changed the family outcome because of everything that happened!" Trixie growled. "You always act like you're the head of the family, when Daddy's the one who does all the bills and the finances! All you do is sit around with your friends all day, telling each other how 'pretty' you all were! And for a while, I was that way as well, and I admit, it wasn't fun... I wanted to like this sort of thing, I really DID! But what good is being popular when you have close to no friends, force yourself to act grown-up when you don't want to be, AND you made me put up with two boys that I never even liked in the first place!"

"You didn't like Tad and Chad! These two were supposed to be your choices for boyfriends!" Beatrice growled right back.

"Boyfriends, huh? Well, here's a fun fact I'm sure you'd be interested in... these two fondled me in private when you never knew about it!" Trixie growled.

Beatrice's eyes widened as her mouth dropped, as did Mr. Tang's mouth upon hearing this. Trixie narrowed her eyes as she said, "I don't believe I need to repeat that statement, since you clearly just heard me, but Tad and Chad are not the polite boys that they make themselves out to be! Oh sure, in public, they'll act like the popular kids that are perfect to hang with, but whenever I'm alone with these two, they act like perverts around me! And I don't care if I'm losing my popularity because of it, but I hated it! Which is why I prefer my NEW boyfriend over there! Because at least he cares for me and respects the person I am!"

"Boyfriend?" Beatrice gave a wide-eyed expression once again before her eyes settled on a waving Timmy. "You set your eyes on this buck-toothed weirdo in the pink hat? His family isn't even rich!"

"Rich, they may not be. Dumb, probably. But Timmy Turner has a big heart, and you can't even deny that! You do nothing but show disdain for the people that are lower than us... and if you'd just take the time to open up to the others, you would see that these people aren't so different from us! You're just a heartless witch who only sees her daughter as a tool and puppet to mold to look after. Well this puppet is cutting her strings!" Trixie curled her hand to a fist as Beatrice gave a frown. "I am not going to be popular, and you cannot change who I a-"

 **SLAP!**

Cosmo and Wanda winced as they witnessed what could have been a sign of anger coming from Trixie's mom. Timmy's eyes widened, before narrowing as Mr. Tang covered his mouth in shock.

Beatrice Tang stood there, an angry scowl marked on her face as Trixie rubbed her cheek, a red hand print now apparent on it. Beatrice growled as she looked down at her daughter. "I raised you to be who you were... and this is how you treat me, even after all these years? Rest assured, I will be looking into this Tad and Chad scenario, but the rest is inexuseable! I can easily disown you right here and then! But I can easily forgive you for that little episode, all of that, if you just kick out that boy and ditch him!"

Timmy frowned as he glared at Beatrice Tang as Trixie crossed her arms. "Never."

Beatrice shut her eyes as she said, "Then I have no more business with you! Go to your room and we'll discuss this all later!"

Trixie responded to Beatrice's statement by kicking her in the shins, causing the woman to groan, holding them. Trixie crossed her arms as she said, "Screw you, Mom! I'm walking out! Come along Timmy."

"Just a minute... I want to say my piece..." Timmy said as he took a look at Trixie's mother.

Trixie gave a nod before going out as Mr. Tang looked concerned. "I'll... er... talk with Trixie."

"Hey! Come back here, I'm not going to b-" Beatrice shouted, but Jonathan Tang had already followed his daughter out the door as she found herself alone with the boy that had taken her daughter's heart. She narrowed her eyes towards the boy as she said, "I hope you're happy! You ruined what I consider to be a good thing!"

Timmy could only glare as he said, "I didn't do anything to her. What your daughter did... she did that mainly on her own. And she did what she thought was right because you wouldn't let her be her!"

Beatrice scoffed as she turned around and started to walk off... but not before Timmy said, "In fact, I thought being popular was a cool thing and I always wanted to get in on it... maybe because of Trixie, but today, I saw her as a different kind of person, and I didn't care who she was. But I bet you don't even get that, do you? You're completely heartless if you think Trixie should act just like you are..."

With that said and done, Timmy turned around and walked out, with Beatrice still standing by the door. She stood there as she started to slump down, as she pulled out a hand mirror. She stared at herself for a little while, looking a little teary-eyed as she whispered to herself, "Have I... really been like this?"

* * *

"Trixie, wait, hang on!" Mr. Tang said in worry as Trixie had just stepped outside and waited. "I know that things are a little bad right now between you and your mom, but I'm sure once she calms down, she'll..."

"That's just it... after all those words that I meant, she's probably already thinking about disowning me at that point..." Trixie sighed, looking over at her father. "Daddy, you were such a good parental figure and you try, oh goodness, you try. But Mom... you and I both know she never saw me as a daughter, but rather as a mini-her."

"Well..." Mr. Tang sighed as he sat down next to his daughter. "I guess this had to happen eventually, but... Trixie, your mom wasn't ALWAYS what she said she was..."

"You say that, but every time I see her, she's always the same! "Beatrice II, be popular, Beatrice II, reject things uncool, Beatrice II, go with these boys, they may be your husbands one day!". It's just sickening to hear that over and over, you know..." Trixie looked down. "Both of you got married by a contract that put you together, and I know you don't love her as much as you do..."

"And it's not really easy, but you'd be surprised by your mom." Jonathan said as Trixie scoffed. "I do mean it. She's..."

All of a sudden, Jonathan started to sniff something in the air as he looked around. "Uh... does something feel right in the air?"

Trixie paused as she sniffed it too... before spotting something in the corner of her eye... it was a green grenade that leaked out some gas. She gasped when she noticed her father falling to the ground unconscious.

"Sleeping-" Trixie started to say before groaning a little as she fell down. "...g...a...s..."

The girl fell to the floor unconscious as her eyes closed up. Out of the bushes, Tad and Chad came out as both boys gave a sadistic grin.

"All right, our target is on the floor!" Tad gave a nod.

"I didn't want to have to do this to her, but..." Chad smirked. "We're left with no other alternative..."

"Right! Come on, let's get her and get going!" Tad said as Chad held up the bag and Tad picked up the girl and put her in...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, Timmy finds out something has happened and he, along with Cosmo and Wanda, set out to rescue Trixie Tang... but with Trixie still not knowing she had drank truth serum and under Tad and Chad's mercy, will she reveal MORE than she lets on? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	12. The Mission and The Apology

All right, let's get on with this next chapter, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Wow... I can't believe this..." Wanda said in shock as she held her head. "Who knew Jorgen wasn't kidding about Trixie's popularity being a stand for something?"

"I knew it wasn't just because Trixie was a jerk!" Timmy sighed as he and his fairies floated alongside him. "Have you ever heard the expression, 'Like father, like son', or 'like mother, like daughter'? Well, my parents may not notice me, but at least they show that they at least care. Trixie's mom... ugh, what a low-down witch! Trying to take control of Trixie's life! Burns me up! Maybe it was a good thing she drank that truth serum!"

"Eh, I don't know. Even if it was used for all things, it could still be dangerous." Cosmo explained.

Timmy paused as he stopped. "What do you mean? I know that if Trixie reveals that she has fairies, the memory gets wiped... but..." Timmy's eyes widened. "Would... that apply to me as well?"

Wanda paused as she thought about it. "To an extent, I would have to say yes."

Wanda held her wand up as she materialized 'Da Rules' book in her hand and flipped towards the pages. "Here it is. 'If for whatever reason that two people share a fairy, if one reveals the secret, both owners of the fairies have to be wiped of memory, no matter what."

"Well that just doesn't sound fair!" Timmy frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Call it not fair if you want, sport. It's the way the Fairy Council wrote the rules." Wanda sighed. "I know you hate these rules, but don't you remember what happened the last time you tried to change the rules to your whim?"

"How could I forget?" Timmy muttered... but smiled a little. "But so far, Trixie is doing good in keeping that secret! I mean, Jorgen hasn't appeared yet and told me that you guys are about to be taken awa-"

"TIMMY TURNER!"

"Of course..." Timmy groaned as all of a sudden, a blast appeared as the familiar Arnold Schwarzeneggar impersonating fairy appeared right in front of the small child and small fairies.

"Your fairies are about to be taken away!" Jorgen said with a stern look on his face.

Timmy slapped his head with his hand as he groaned. "Come ON, Jorgen, I haven't even told the secret!"

"No, you haven't... but that doesn't mean Miss Tang is about to." Jorgen crossed his arms. "Look outside."

Timmy looked confused as he looked out... and gasped as he noticed Tad and Chad holding a sack and hitching a ride in a limo as the limo drove off. "Was that Tad and-"

Timmy looked down and gasped when he noticed Trixie's father knocked out and asleep, next to a gas grenade that had just cleared the air. "Oh no, of course she got captured!"

Cosmo gasped as he raised his wand arm up. "Don't worry, Timmy, we're going to save Trixie!"

"STOP!" Jorgen said as Cosmo yelped. "It is much too risky to poof over to where Trixie Tang is. You see, I've been doing research on Tad and Chad and it turns out their fathers always believed in... the supernatural."

"The supernatural?" Timmy asked.

Jorgen nodded. "And by believing in the supernatural, that means they are ghost hunters, demon hunters and..." Jorgen looked down. "Fairy hunters."

Timmy shook his head in disbelief. "I thought Crocker was the only person who believed in you guys. Isn't he the reason why your magic is always powered up?"

"That is indeed true, Turner, but..." Jorgen chuckled. "He's not the ONLY adult who still believes in fairies. There are still a few out there that have the belief in fairies. Denzel Crocker's belief just happens to run about at least seventy-five percent of our fairy magic. The other twenty-five percent are held in secret, but they don't publically admit that they believe in them. I hope that makes it more clear."

"Uh... not exactly. But I think I understand what you're trying to say..." Timmy sighed. "Trixie is captured by Tad and Chad because they believe that Trixie just changed because of me and not because she always just wanted this, and it's up to me to save her before she spills the truth about Cosmo and Wanda, making her, me and by extension everyone else forget, then I'll be a miserable kid, Trixie is never going back to being herself, and Tad and Chad wins. Am I getting that right?"

"Yes, you are wise." Jorgen frowned as he pulled out an hourglass and showed it to Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda. "That is why you three have less than one hour to sneak in and save Trixie Tang before she reveals the secret. After that or one screw-up and Cosmo and Wanda are saying good-bye..."

"Eep..." Cosmo yelped nervously.

"Well, this isn't a good sign, is it?" Wanda sighed.

"I'll leave it to you." Jorgen said as he disappeared out of the room. Cosmo and Wanda were just staring as they looked a little nervous, with Timmy pausing to think.

"Well, Timmy... we'll leave it to you..." Wanda said as she heard footsteps. "Uh-oh. Someone coming this way!"

Wanda and Cosmo raised their wand arms up as their wands glowed, then they poofed into a pink vase and green column respectively, with faces. Timmy paused, wondering who was walking over... before hearing a cough.

Timmy turned and frowned instantly as he noticed Trixie's mother coming in. "Oh, it's just you..."

"I...I see you haven't left yet..." Beatrice I said, looking down.

"No I haven't..." Timmy said. "If you'll excuse me, I'm goin-"

"Wait!"

Timmy stopped as he turned to Beatrice Tang, the frown still on his face as she looked down. Beatrice sighed as she said, "I can't believe I'm about to spill everything, but please, just hear me out. I never intended for Trixie to be what she was..."

Timmy crossed his arms as he was about to turn around, before Beatrice looked worried. "Please, just give me a minute of your time! I know... I know what I did to Trixie was... terrible."

"I just saw you slap her in the face." Timmy frowned.

"I just thought that... she would be happy. But what you said... about her not being happy with what she is... and looking back, I..." Beatrice looked down sadly. "Mr. Turner, you're a wonderful boy if you were willing to stand my daughter's fake persona for so long. And seeing her... her real self, I... I guess I was the selfish one. Here I am, thinking she would be happy with reforming to the common trends... when I don't even know what they were."

"Well..." Timmy sighed. "I suppose you could say that I never give up."

Beatrice gave a warm smile, before sighing. "I guess the reason I treated Trixie as I did for so long was because... it was the same way my mother treated me... I once had a crush on an unpopular boy too... but then he and a boy I was supposed to be destined with got into a fight and... things happened, bad things. I became afraid, afraid of what would happen... so I conformed to my mother's ways, even if it wasn't what I wanted."

Timmy looked surprised as he saw Beatrice looked down. "Now look at me. I've become my own mother. I shouldn't have treated my daughter to be like me... more like... herself. Like I wanted to be myself, but I guess it just doesn't work out the way it does, does it?"

"Wow, Mrs. Tang, I had no idea you had it tough... but why did you hate the idea of Trixie going tomboy?" Timmy asked.

Beatrice paused... before giving a smile. "I guess she just reminded me of a time I wanted to be different and... that day the boy I loved versus the boy I was destined with struggled. Timmy, moms make mistakes, they always do. But I want to try. I want to accept Trixie as she is. Just talk with her and tell her that I really want another chance..."

Timmy examined Beatrice Tang and her face for a long time as from his examination, Timmy felt that this woman who was Trixie's mom, was telling the truth. Timmy gave a small smile as he said, "I'm sure Trixie will be happy to talk with you... but right now, I need to do something. Tad and Chad have captured her..."

"WHAT?" Beatrice said in shock.

"...and I need to go rescue her. Listen, Mrs. Tang, Trixie already told you about what awful people Tad and Chad are... and if they do something bad to Trixie, I don't think I can forgive myself... and I need to go save her... when I do, I'll return to you right away..." Timmy said as he got up.

"W-wait!" Beatrice said as she got up, stopping Timmy. "If we're going to go save my daughter... then we'll need to get some supplies."

Timmy looked over at Beatrice in surprise as Trixie's mom gave a determined grin.

* * *

And I'l stop this chapter here for now! How did you guys like it? Next time, the rescue mission commences! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	13. A Rescue Mission

And now, it is time for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Darkness... that was the last thing Trixie saw before falling into unconsciousness. Slowly, but surely, she groaned as she tried to open her eyes... though they were a bit blurry and unfocused. She blinked a few times as her eyes finally came into focus and saw the two faces in front of her...

Tad and Chad, who were standing in front of the former popular girl, staring at her with creepy grins as Tad said, "Welcome back."

"Wh-wha-?" Trixie groaned as she tried to lift her hand... but found out that she couldn't. She quickly looked around and gasped as she looked around. At this current moment, she was trapped in a white room, with many gadgets accompanying the room, and pictures of two men (looking near identical to Tad and Chad) adourning the wall. "Tad? Chad? Where am I? Why am I here?"

"There, there, our lovely fiancee to be..." Chad gave a comforting grin. "You went a little cray-cray today, what with you liking geeky and nerdy stuff, inviting Turner to the popular table, disassembling the popularity charts in one fell swoop... we're going to bring you back to normal now..."

"N-normal?" Trixie had quickly recovered as she bared her teeth. "I AM NORMAL! I WAS PERFECTLY NORMAL BEFORE YOU GUYS CAPTURED ME! THIS IS THE REAL ME NOW! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!"

"No, we can't." Tad frowned. "Because you're not being the you we WANT you to be! And the you we WANT you to be... just a mindless popular girl whose only interest is in popular boys..."

"And not geeky kids or kids that aren't even worth the popularity chart..." Chad narrowed his eyes at the nervous Trixie Tang. "Which you destroyed because of Turner somehow..."

"But we'll be able to fix that." Tad smirked. "We're at my dad's mansion, and we're in one of his rooms right now..."

Trixie looked around and took quick note of it as she said, "Let me guess, your parents are ghost hunters named Sam and Dean Winchester?"

Tad narrowed his eyes at Trixie as he said, "That's it, you've definitely been watching some shows as uncool as that! We're definitely unbrainwashing you."

"But I'm not brainwashed! I'm telling you, this is who I am!" Trixie growled.

"Chad, is the water gun ready?" Tad asked as Chad picked up a fully loaded water gun from a nearby table.

"Locked and loaded!" Chad gave a smirk.

"How many times must I drill it into your thick heads! I'm not brainwashed! I'm this way because I want to be this way!" Trixie argued.

Tad and Chad, hearing this, nodded as Chad yelled, "Silence, witch!"

Chad then shot a jet stream of water at Trixie's face, causing her to scream as water started dripping from her face. Trixie growled as she said, "This is how you're going to break me? Just shoot water at me until you hear me say what you WANT me to say! That's stupid!"

"Talk, Tang!" Chad growled as he shot water in Trixie's face. "Now, who is your lover?"

"Timmy Turner!" Trixie bared her teeth... before being shot in the face with water.

"AGAIN!" Tad yelled. "Tell us everything WE WANT TO HEAR!"

Trixie looked troubled as she wanted to lie, but she couldn't. She was starting to get pretty worried as she thought to herself, "Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, please, get me out of this situation now..."

* * *

All the while, Timmy and Beatrice were nearing another mansion as they were walking casually as Timmy looked up to the woman. "So, what's your plan for getting past the mansion..."

"If I know the Flimcresters... they probably have security set-up... and eyes everywhere..." Beatrice Tang explained as she pointed to the cameras.

Timmy gave a shudder as he looked over towards the green and pink buttons with faces as Cosmo and Wanda gave a nod. Timmy looked up with Beatrice as she said, "I doubt the Filmcresters will just let us in if we ask nicely... they always seemed to enjoy it when their sons have a playmate over..."

Timmy just gave a frown as he said, "So, they just allow Tad and Chad to do whatever they like?"

"They get so involved with their magic hunting and studying every paranormal activity that goes on in this area, they just refuse to believe in anything... which is why I have my own method..." Beatrice smiled as she pulled out a backpack and pulled out a grappling hook. Timmy watched in amazement as she watched the mother of his girlfriend swing the hook around and threw it to the other end of the wall, latching it.

Beatrice gave a nod towards the boy as she started to climb up. Timmy, in amazement, followed as he asked, "I never knew you were into spy stuff, Miss Tang."

"Well, I did always want to be a spy as a kid... but my parents squashed those dreams from me... said spies weren't hip and popular. Shows what they know about what popularity really is, hm?" Beatrice gave a smirk as the two climbed over the wall.

Timmy shut his eyes as he said to himself, "Don't say what's next, don't say what's next..."

"What was that, Timmy?" Beatrice asked as she and Timmy landed on the other side of the wall as a clear path to the Filmcrester's mansion was seen as clear as day.

"What's next?" Timmy asked.

* * *

Timmy couldn't help but facepalm as he and Beatrice were led by two men, both of them captured and taken into the main room. Timmy quickly and hastily whispered, "THAT was what's next!"

"All part of the plan. I know the Filmcrester's house very well because I've been in there before, but you haven't. You have a free hand, take the map I have out of my pocket." Beatrice whispered.

Timmy paused in surprise but used his hand to dig into Beatrice's pocket before pulling out a map as Beatrice continued whispering, "Just follow the map, and you'll be able to locate Trixie in no time. We just need a distraction."

Timmy paused as he looked down at the green and pink buttons, who gave a firm nod with their faces as they raised their wands as the boy whispered, "I wish for a distraction!"

Their wands glowed as a magic poof filled the entire room. Of course, that was set-up for the alarms as voices were heard.

"A magic disturbance is in the air! Quick, the butterfly nets!"

"I'm already on it, Danny!"

Of course, because the men couldn't see what they were doing, they had let go of Timmy and Beatrice as Timmy started to run off, with Beatrice quickly putting on some goggles as she watched the departing Timmy following the map. Beatrice couldn't help but give a slow smile.

"There goes a brave boy... maybe that man is worth being a son in-law..." Beatrice couldn't help but smile at herself.

As Timmy rounded the other corner, he looked down as his fairies were looking concerned. "How much time before Trixie tells the secret?"

"Two minutes! We better hurry!" Wanda said.

"Then we'll have to make this quick! While the alarms are going off, I have some quick wishes to make!" Timmy said. "Are you guys ready?"

"As ready as we will be, sport!" Wanda smirked as she raised her wand up.

"Yeah, let's make some magic happen!" Cosmo smiled.

* * *

Trixie was nearly crying and dripping wet at this point as a very disappointed Tad and Chad kept shooting Trixie with water as she cried, "How many times do I have to tell you, this is me!"

"LIAR!" Tad growled. "Tell me, who is making you do this whole spiel in the first place! Is it Turner?"

"It's not Timmy! He's a sweet boy!" Trixie yelled in anger. "Sure, he's not as popular as others, but I don't care about that. Timmy is just a normal boy who has f-"

At that moment, before Tad and Chad could shoot another shot of water at Trixie, they heard the cracking sound of the door being broken down. Trixie, Tad and Chad immediately turned their heads to see a robot, being controlled by Timmy Turner as Timmy gave a glare towards the two boys.

"You heard the pretty lady, you two! Let her go!" Timmy yelled.

"Timmy!" Trixie said in relief as Tad and Chad looked over to the boy in the robot, angrily.

"Well, well, well..." Tad frowned. "If it isn't the loser Turner... you think this robot is going to stop us?"

"Guess what?" Chad gave a smirk as he and Tad ran over to a nearby robot as they jumped inside it, activating it as the robot narrowly stared down Timmy's. "We have one too..."

"A robot battle, huh?" Timmy gave a cheeky grin. "I suppose this would be pretty awesome. Kind of strange, but awesome!"

"All right, let's do this!" Chad said as he, Tad and Timmy screamed as both robots charged at each other.

At that time, Trixie noticed the two familiar green and pink fairies appearing on her shoulders, tiny as can be. Trixie gave a smile in relief, knowing that right now, she was safe. "Am I glad to see you guys!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, an awesome robot fight! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	14. The Battle and The Apology

All right, we're about almost done with this fanfiction, so let's get this second-to-last chapter done! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Up atop the high roof of the laboratory, two robots stared each other down as Timmy lifted his arm up and started shooting laser blasts.

"Laser blasts coming to your left. Move around!" Tad whispered to Chad.

"RIGHT!" Chad said as he turned the wheel in their robot as they ducked down. Around this time, Timmy frowned as he used his robot dove up in the air and started charging towards the robot at the other end. Tad and Chad's robot easily ducked aside as they started to smirk. "FIRE THE PHOTON CANNONS!"

Timmy, hearing this part, shrank his eyes as he said to himself, "Photon what now?"

The popular boys' robot's arms then formed into a cannon as it aimed directly for Timmy. Timmy gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh... that..."

Meanwhile, down below the ground, after Trixie wished herself free from the ropes, Wanda looked over at Trixie in concern. "Okay, sweetheart, if you have any wishes you'd like to make, you better do it now because any minute, Tad and Chad's parents will be busting through that door, looking for any source of magic."

"I think I have a few in store." Trixie gave a nod. "First, I wish Tad and Chad's robot continually malfunctioned!"

Cosmo and Wanda nodded as they raised their wands up as they started to glow.

Up above, Tad and Chad's cannon was about to fire a blast... when it started powering down.

"Uh... what? What just happened?" Tad asked as Chad continually punched some buttons.

"I don't know. Something's gone wrong with this. The cannons worked fine yesterday!" Chad said as he tried to push the button.

Timmy gave a smirk from his robot as he pushed a button to raise his robot's arm up and punch the popular boys's robot clear into the wall, causing a large dent. Tad and Chad narrowed their eyes as Tad threw his sunglasses aside.

Down below, Trixie then said to Cosmo and Wanda, "Now I wish that the next button that Tad and Chad press, it's rockets that go in the wrong direction!"

Cosmo and Wanda raised their arms, more than happy to grant that wish.

Up above, Tad turned to Chad as he said, "Now, we activate our next weapon! Chad, fire the electric powered whip!"

Chad gave a nod as he pushed a button. Unfortunately for the two inside their own robot, the robot's rocket feet started to fizzle as they started to blast around some more as Timmy just watched with a slight grin as he looked down as he whispered, "Come on, Trixie, keep wishing. Let them know where we are!"

Pretty soon, the robot that Tad and Chad were in lowered down as Trixie, Cosmo and Wanda ducked under a table as the robot started wrecking every device that was settled on the table, from the smallest beaker to the largest teleportation device.

"...so much for making things easy..." Trixie sighed as she turned to the fairies. "I wish that nobody would be harmed by this mixture of chemicals should we either breathe or step on it."

"Coming right up!" Cosmo said as he and Wanda raised their arms.

And it turns out they were right to do so, because as Tad and Chad were in the robot, Timmy landed his robot safely and jumped out of the cockpit as he stood with confidence, looking towards the door. "Okay, if you guys can't even hit a standing still target, you don't deserve to be popular."

"Oh yeah?" Chad growled as he and Tad narrowed their eyes at the tall-as-Trixie boy leaning towards the robot, staring with a confident grin. "Well, prepare for our secret weapon!"

Timmy calmly smirked as he just stood there as Tad and Chad started to power up the robot as he looked at the watch. He noticed Trixie about to speak when he used a hand signal to stop Trixie from saying anything else. Trixie, noticing the hand signal, just blinked as Cosmo and Wanda disappeared into her skirt pocket. Trixie paused as she looked really concerned for her boyfriend.

Pretty soon, the robot became powered-up as Tad laughed. "You've ruined our lives for the last time, Turner! Say good-bye!"

With that, the robot shot out a blast that headed straight for Timmy. Trixie gasped in concern as Timmy just stood there, waiting for the blast to hit him as she muttered, "Timmy, you brave, stupid fool!"

The blast was just about to head straight for Timmy when... all of a sudden, a grappling hook came from behind and snagged him away. Trixie blinked in confusion, wondering where that came from as the blast destroyed Timmy's robot.

Tad and Chad laughed as they jumped out of the robot in celebration as Tad said, "All right! We done it! We done it! We eliminated our competition!"

"We are the best! We are popular! We are-" Chad started to chant.

"-in big freaking trouble!"

Tad and Chad stopped as they became aware of the new voice that came from the entrance to the door. Standing near the door were two angry men, looking similar to Tad and Chad, only a bit more muscular and in suits. Tad and Chad looked around as they noticed the lab was now a complete mess as Trixie crawled out. Tad turned to the men as he said, "Uh, we can explain, Dads..."

"Don't even bother! Using our evidence magic to mess up the lab, destroying every thing we owned, throwing what seems to be a party... and is that Beatrice's little girl we see hurt? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" The first man, presumably Tad's dad, growled.

"Wait! Trixie wasn't acting normal! She was acting strange, saying something about being a tomboy!" Tad started to say... as Trixie crawled out and sighed.

"So what if Trixie says she's a tomboy! So what?" Tad's dad growled.

"What do you mean? She one hundred percent changed who she is, dismantled our own group!" Chad complained. "Dad, this lab is in a mess, but it's for a good rea-"

"-reason? Oh, we see the reason!" Chad's dad frowned. "We see our sons trying their best to fix something that wasn't even broken in the first place!"

"But... but that unpopular kid came in and ruined everything!" Tad and Chad said as Timmy was seen standing next to their fathers.

The fathers looked over at the kid, before just shrugging in confusion as he pointed behind them. They turned around for a brief moment, before giving a nod. They then turned back towards Tad and Chad, with angry looks on their faces.

"Tad... Chad... we told you that there would come a time when things would change." Tad's father frowned. "And if you can't accept that, maybe you're blind to the world around you."

"We're not blind!" Chad protested. "Trixie is-"

"-not just a mere plaything!" Chad's father yelled. "She is just as human being as all of us are! Yes, we believe in the supernatural, but at least we don't try to hurt people!"

Tad's father then turned towards Trixie as she blinked in surprise as he gave a smile. "Miss Tang, let me be the first to apologize for both of our boys's actions. We will make sure to get a permanent restraining order as soon as we make arrangements. You can go back home."

"Thank you, sir." Trixie smiled as she ran over to Timmy and embraced him happily, as Timmy hugged her back. Tad and Chad stared at the embracing couple with furious looks adorning their faces.

"LOOK AT THIS! IT'S NOT NORMAL!" Tad and Chad yelled at the same time.

"Leave them alone. Can't you see two kids are happily in love when you see it!" Chad's dad argued as the two departed from the room.

As Tad and Chad were begging and pleading with their fathers, despite it being useless, Trixie gave a small grin as she pulled Timmy close to her. "Timmy... thank you. Have I mentioned you're a very wonderful boy..."

"You shouldn't be thanking me..." Timmy said as he pointed over to the southern direction.

Trixie blinked in confusion before looking over to see a familiar face... her eyes widened in shock as she frowned, upon seeing her mother just standing there. "Oh... hello, Mother."

"Trixie..." Beatrice sighed as Trixie stopped being mad in confusion.

"Not... Beatrice II?" Trixie said in confusion.

"Trixie, I said and did some things in the past that... I wasn't proud of, but I only did those things because I didn't want you to be hurt like I was when I was your age." Beatrice said as she bent down as Trixie was looking all confused. "When I was your age, Trixie, I always thought spies were cool... but your grandparents shut those dreams down because they said 'spies were very uncool', but I never gave up on that. I guess I still had a soft spot for it, the reason that you have a soft spot for boyish things, like comics and whatnot."

"I-I don't understand..." Trixie started to say.

"I was a fool not to see it, Trixie. You're my daughter, but... I think you deserve a childhood that doesn't require you to follow the norm." Beatrice smiled. "If you want comics or arcade games... heck, we have the money, we can make it work! Just because we're rich, doesn't mean we have to follow high society."

"I-I-I-" Trixie blinked a few times, looking at her mother and twitching.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I'm really sorry for trying to make you something you never wanted to be. And if you want to do something like go to spy movies or superhero movies, or even hang out at cons, I'll happily allow that. And if you want to date someone that's lower class... that's okay too. I know one boy that I already approve of to be perfect for you... but again, it's your choice..."

Trixie, hearing that, gave a smile as she turned to Timmy, who approached her with a smile. Trixie gave a smile towards him as she and Timmy went into a kiss for a few seconds, before separating as she turned to her mother.

Her mother could only give a grin. "I actually think you two are adorable together..."

"Oh, Mom..." Trixie's eyes started to water. "I-I-I think I'm about to pass out."

With that said, Trixie took one step away from Timmy... and promptly fell flat on her face, snoring before she even hit the ground, much to Timmy's concern.

"Trixie?" Timmy said in worry as he felt her pulse... before sighing in relief. "She's fine..."

Beatrice smiled as she picked up her daughter. "She's probably just a little exhausted after the day she had. Tell you what, I'll drop you off at home, then I'll take Trixie back to her room. I can tell she had quite the biggest day of her life..."

Timmy looked over at the peacefully sleeping Trixie and then over to Beatrice, who gave her a nod. Timmy couldn't help but smile as he said, "That would be great, Mrs. Tang. Thank you."

* * *

"What happened?" Timmy said as soon as he and his fairies were back home in his room and sitting down, doing homework. "Why did Trixie fall down?"

"That was an effect of the truth serum, sport." Wanda explained. "When Trixie's mom told her the truth and apologized for the way she acted, the truth that Trixie was adjusted to believe started to react in her brain, thus, it couldn't handle the new truth... so she fainted and she's now snoozing the rest of the serum off."

"So, I guess that means the serum will be wearing off soon, then?" Timmy smiled.

"By morning. There is a bit of a side effect with it, though. I just hope you're prepared to re-explain everything..." Wanda said.

Timmy blinked. "Why?"

"Remember when I gave you the truth serum?" Cosmo asked. "And how it lasts twenty-four hours in the day? Well, when it wears off, that person won't even remember what happened the last twenty-four hours, so they'll just assume everything was normal for them, or they'll just be confused as to how they got here..."

Timmy stared in shock as his mouth dropped. "So, this whole thing with Trixie confessing her love to me and all that... she won't even remember she did all that... disassembling the popular group, mouthing off Tad and Chad, her mom... and..." Timmy looked down. "Our time together... may have been for nothing?"

"Not for nothing, sport!" Wanda smiled. "You may not realize it, but thanks to us and you, you managed to help Trixie get her life back on track, and you may have changed it for the better."

"And if she's happy... wouldn't that mean that she doesn't need fairies?" Timmy asked.

"Not exactly, sport. True, if you're happy and don't need fairies anymore, it means we did our job. But, because of the Fairy Share Program, just because one person's happy, doesn't mean the other isn't. As far as we're concerned, Trixie may be on her way to a little happier life, but you're still as miserable. Besides, you know Da Rules and true love..."

Timmy, hearing that, beamed as he said, "So, I guess it's up to me to tell her everything once again?"

Cosmo and Wanda gave a nod as Timmy started to think, wondering what to do...

* * *

Back inside the mansion, Beatrice had tucked the already sleeping Trixie in as the mother listened to her daughter's quiet snores. Beatrice couldn't help but smile as she patted her daughter on the head. "I promise, Trixie... things are going to be different from now on..."

With that, Beatrice quietly slipped out of the girl's room and closed the door, leaving Trixie to fall asleep and dream happily...

* * *

And we are ending this chapter here! How did you guys like it? Next time, the final chapter will be coming up! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	15. Beginning to Remember

And now, the moment we've been waiting for! That's right, it's time for the finale of this story! It's been a long time coming, but I'm glad to say we can wrap up this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Trixie was slowly beginning to wake up as she held her head, groaning a bit as she had adjusted her eyes. She blinked as she was trying to remember what happened yesterday. She remembered going to school with Veronica early in the morning, then taking a drink from the water fountain before heading to class, but she drew a blank on everything else after that. She knew she was in bed at her place, so she safely assumed that she was at home... and a day had passed. She wondered why that was, and why she couldn't remember anything beyond yesterday morning at eight.

Regardless, when Trixie had got up and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked pretty surprised that she was wearing a different tomboy outfit than she did before... her white skirt was still there, she noticed, but beyond that, she had a new hat and a new shirt. Her eyes widened as she wondered if her mother had even noticed her coming in, looking like this. Trixie gave a sigh, knowing her mother's reactions. She would have yelled at her daughter to throw them away and change into her regular outfit... which she would...

But she knew she couldn't protest against her mother... especially if she knew her secret. Trixie shuddered as she wondered what would happen if her secret of being a tomboy was told to everyone... she knew her mother would disown her right away, so that was a given... but at least she'd tell Veronica how she had been feeling about her lately... not to mention tell off Tad and Chad. She gave a laugh as she looked down sadly. She knew her mother would never believe her, about Tad and Chad's weird behavior around her. But the biggest secret she had was her crush on Timmy Turner... she shuddered as she wondered what everyone would think.

Timmy would probably gloat to everyone else... no, she knew he wouldn't, but she knew she would lose all of her friendships and her parents right then and there if that were to come out. She sighed as she looked at the calendar as all thoughts about her secrets were pushed away in her mind, wondering why she couldn't remember yesterday.

"Ahem..."

Trixie's eyes widened in surprise as she turned to see her mother entering inside. Trixie smiled nervously as she grabbed her hat. "Er, I was just about to burn it, Mother!"

"Burn it?" Beatrice Tang I said in surprise... before laughing. "Darling, why would you want to burn your own hat? I already know your desires."

Trixie's eyes widened in shock and confusion as she dropped the hat. "Huh?"

"Trixie, if you're still worried that what happened last night was a ruse, I promise you, it isn't." Beatrice said as she bent down to her daughter. "The truth is, I always thought spy stuff was cool. But your grandparents always said that they weren't, and forced me to give up those dreams... well, I'm not going to let you follow the same path I was forced to give you."

"Huh?" Trixie's eyes widened in shock. "M-Mom, why are you-"

"Trixie, if you want to be a tomboy, then go ahead and do as you please. I won't stop you. In fact, I'm proud of having a tomboy for a daughter." Beatrice gave a small smile. "And don't worry about Tad and Chad. I got off with their fathers on the phone, I can assure you, they will be grounded until further notice. But if they bug you again..." Beatrice I pulled out a spy pager from her pocket and handed it to Trixie. "Just page me. I'll be there right away. Thanks to you and your boyfriend, I'm thinking about trying spy things again."

"Uh... thanks..." Trixie said as she got up, and put the hat on as she followed her mother in confusion.

* * *

Even after leaving the mansion after breakfast to take a walk, Trixie was still as confused as ever as she kept walking as she dug in her pockets, looking at the pager her mother gave her. She didn't understand. Trixie thought her mother would be going on an angry rambling about her likes... but not only did she say it was okay, but she revealed that her mother had similar likes to things that weren't popular? She couldn't quite wrap her head around it. She also couldn't help but wonder what her mother meant when she said that 'Tad and Chad were grounded'. She wasn't complaining, but she wish she could remember...

It was then she heard a voice in the distance. Trixie gave a sigh of relief, then a gasp of worry when she recognized the voice.

"Like, Trixie!"

"Veronica!" Trixie gasped as she tried to take the hat off as her friend was approaching. "Er, it's not what it looks like, I was-"

Veronica, looking over at Trixie's embarrassing notions, could only give a laugh as she said, "Like, no need to pretend, Trixie. I already know you're a tomboy, what with you telling everyone about it?"

"Huh?" Trixie's eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"Listen, Trixie, I want to apologize to you." Veronica said. "Truth be told, you were right. I was nothing but a jealous girl that wanted nothing more than to be you... and even when you gave me the rights to be the most popular girl, even I, like, botched that up."

Trixie looked more confused than before as Veronica went on. "And if you want my personal opinion, I don't know how you did it for the past couple years... but now that I had a little more time to think about it, I realize that I've been doing nothing but shadowing you... when really, all I just want to be is... myself. Someone helped me realize that, even if it was a little..."

"What are you talking about?" Trixie asked in confusion.

"Like, my new boyfriend, of course!" Veronica smiled. "I know he's not quite the Prince Charming you would imagine, but he's sweet, he's caring, and he even has the nicest smile, even beyond the braces. But anyway, I just want to apologize to you, and I was wondering, even if we're not popular anymore, can we still be friends?"

Trixie couldn't find the proper words or even understand what was going on, but she could only smile as she said, "Veronica, you know we'll always be best friends, no matter what!"

"Like, that's wonderful, Trixie!" Veronica smiled as she hugged Trixie before letting go. "Anyway, I should be heading over to the trailer park. I'm planning on spending some quality time with my boyfriend today. Hey, why don't you talk to your boyfriend, and maybe we can do a double date!"

Trixie could only nod towards the excitable blonde as she paused. This was the second person who mentioned that Trixie had a new boyfriend, but she couldn't quite understand it...

"Like, great! Talk with Timmy, and I'll talk with Chester! I'm sure they'll be delighted!" Veronica gave a smile as she walked off as Trixie's eyes widened in realization upon what Veronica just said.

"Timmy?" Trixie mouthed in shock.

* * *

About an hour or so later, at the Turner household, Timmy was once again, home alone with his fairies as his mother and father were off playing Battleship with the Dinklebergs (using actual real battleships). Timmy was pretty fortunate in convincing his parents not to leave him with Vicky again as he did need more time to think about what he wanted to say to Trixie. Cosmo and Wanda were floating behind Timmy as Wanda asked, "I hope you're ready for a lashing of a lifetime..."

"I just hope she's not too mad..." Timmy said as he turned to Wanda.

All of a sudden, a knocking on the door was heard as Timmy turned towards the door. Cosmo and Wanda then changed into fish as they entered their fishbowl as Timmy gulped. Timmy cautiously approached the door, slowly, but surely as he grabbed the knob, twisted it and opened the door.

Sure enough, there was Trixie Tang, in her tomboy fashion clothes, just standing at the door, crossing her arms, staring at him with a big angry look on his face. Both of them said nothing as Trixie stared straight into Timmy's eyes as Timmy looked nervous.

After a couple minutes of silence, Trixie said the first word. "Well?"

"Er, well what?" Timmy said nervously

"Don't 'well what' me! Something happened yesterday, and I have a sneaking suspicion that you were behind this!" Trixie narrowed her eyes. "My mom isn't yelling at me, Veronica is cool with my appearance... even Tad and Chad are grounded for something! I don't know what is going on, but you had something to do with it! So talk!" Trixie frowned.

Timmy chuckled nervously as he said, "So, you really don't remember what happened yesterday..."

Trixie kept her angry look as she said, "As you can see, I don't. But you have a sharp mind. So I DEMAND THE TRUTH!"

Cosmo then appeared out of the fish bowl, followed by Wanda, causing Trixie to look up and gasp as she jumped. Wanda sighed as she said, "Now, Trixie, I know there's a lot of confusion right now, but just hear Timmy out."

"Wait... I know you... you're Timmy's fairies, from..." Trixie started as she looked over at Timmy, who grinned sheepishly. "Uh, Timmy, what exactly happened?"

"Trixie, if you can just sit down, please, I will happily explain everything." Timmy said as the black haired girl sat down as Timmy sat next to her.

And explain everything, Timmy, with a little help from Cosmo and Wanda, did as he started with what happened yesterday morning with wishing for truth serum, all the way down to last night, with him and Trixie's mother saving her from Tad and Chad. As soon as he finished the story, Trixie's face was red with embarrassment as she covered her face. "So, let me get this straight. You wished for truth serum to pull a prank on our teacher, then threw it to the side as I drank from the water fountain that was laced with truth serum leaking from the bottle, then I basically announced to the lunch table that I loved you, always wanted to be a tomboy, then I kicked Tad and Chad out, cut ties with Veronica because I figured out she was jealous, then hung out with you after school, got fairies because of my miserable status, told off my mom, got kidnapped by Tad and Chad, then you and my mom saved me from those two before I could reveal the secret, and then mom reveals that she was like me when she was my age. Did I leave anything out?"

"No, you pretty much covered it." Cosmo said as Timmy looked down.

"Trixie, I'm really sorry. If I had known where the truth serum went, I probably wouldn't have sent it over to you. I know you probably would have wanted to reveal this stuff on your own." Timmy said as he looked down. "I hope you're not too mad at me..."

Trixie uncovered her face as she looked over at Timmy... before giving a grin as she hugged the boy in surprise. "Why would I be mad? If anything, I'm glad you gave me that truth serum, even if it was an accident. Thanks to you, you gave me the nerve to stand up to the others, and have them think about what they were doing. I'm sure Tad and Chad will probably be enemies for the rest of our lives now, but if it meant getting together with you..."

Trixie lifted her boyfriend's face up as she kissed him on the lips, Timmy returning the kiss happily as they separated, Trixie saying, "...then I would happily take it."

"So now that the popular group has been disbanded, and that you and I are together... what's going to happen now?" Timmy asked.

Cosmo paused as he gasped, "Does this mean the end of our series... of events?"

"Not quite." Wanda frowned. "Just because Trixie's on her way to a better life, doesn't mean Timmy is."

Timmy looked up and smiled towards his two fairies. "You two are right. We still have a lot of enemies coming for us... Trixie, I hope you're prepared for whatever happens?"

"With you by my side, Timmy..." Trixie squeezed his hand. "I'm ready for anything. Say, did you know that Veronica is dating Chester now?"

Timmy's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? I didn't think Chester would have the guts to ask a girl out, especially breaking in hives."

"And I didn't think Veronica would ever find a boy with braces interesting, but here you go!" Trixie gave a giggle. "We talked about holding a double date, if you're interested."

"Hanging out with Chester AND you?" Timmy held his girlfriend's hand. "I think this may be the start of a better life already."

"Well, you two have fun. But if something happens, we'll be there to get you!" Wanda said as she and Cosmo started to pick up their wands.

"Where are you guys going?" Trixie asked in curiosity.

"We're going to go pick up Poof. He's been on a field trip for a week, and today's the day we pick him up. We'll see you soon!" Wanda said as she and Cosmo disappeared, leaving Timmy and Trixie all alone.

Timmy paused as he turned to Trixie. "So... want to play some games in the arcade?"

"Let's." Trixie gave a grin as she and Timmy held hands and started to depart from the house, knowing that this new relationship would be the grand start of something new in Dimmsdale.

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And with that, this story is finally done! How did you guys like it? This story came to me when I was thinking about potential Fairly OddParents stories, and it's been a while since I did a Timmy x Trixie story, so I figured, why not do one of them. Plus, as mentioned before, the truth serum was sort of inspiration from a Harry Potter fanfiction PLUS Ant-Man and the Wasp's truth serum joke, so I figured this would be sort of a good idea to implement a fanfiction based around the truth serum! And I knew a Timmy/Trixie pairing would work as good for this story! As for the other pairing, Chester x Veronica, I didn't exactly plan on that at first, but after thinking about it, I figured, why not? All in all, I'm glad that I was able to do this story, and I had some fun with this as well! If you guys have any questions or criticisms, feel free to talk with me! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
